Sugarfree
by Fefe-chan
Summary: L adoece por seus hábitos nada saudáveis e fica nas mãos de uma médica que pode lhe ensinar muito mais do que poderia imaginar! Precede o anime, e futuramente poderá conter SPOILLERS. Baseado no LiveAction! Rated T por capítulos futuros!
1. Chapter 1: L!

"**Sugarfree"**

Bem, gente...

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada aqui e também a primeira da minha lista que achei descente o suficiênte para fazê-lo...

--"

Bem, só para deixar claro!

Essa história se passa alguns anos antes da série original. Nosso querido L está aprendendo sobre coisas novas da vida, mas a maior dificuldade sempre foi e sempre será entender as pessoas que o cercam. Felizmente ele recebe uma ajuda _muito_ bem vinda. "

O início da história não tem muito à ver com Death Note em si, mas no futuro terá todos os eventos do anime, e no fim, me inspirei no Live Action!

Espero que gostem, e por favor, não reparem no tamaninho desse capítulo. Vai aumentando com o tempo! (eu espero... --)

É isso aí! Review, folks! ò.ó

Aproveitem! XP

**Capitulo 1: "L?!****"**

"L?!"

Watari não sabia o que fazer. Ali estava seu pupilo, deitado no sofá cor pastel, como todo o quarto do hotel no qual se hospedavam, e respirando sofregamente, como se o simples ato de inspirar fosse uma tortura.

Derrubou a mala que tinha em mãos e correu até L, se ajoelhando perante a figura tão frágil daquele que considerava seu filho. Tinha o rosto suado e pálido, com as marcas de insomnia mais destacadas, e se abraçava, como se a sala estivesse a 2 graus Celsius.

Faziam 23ºC.

A expressão daquele senhor era de puro desespero. Não podia perder L.

"L, me responda! O que está sentindo? O que houve?"

O jovem lentamente descerrou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, sofrendo visivelmente com tal ato. Com a mesma insegurança, levou a mão ao estômago e gemeu de dor.

"Watari... Está doendo..."

Watari colocou a mão na testa de L, mas retirou imediatamente.

Ele estava ardendo em febre.

"Aguente um pouco, L!"

Watari tinha de pensar rápido. Levá-lo a um hospital estava fora de cogitação. Como poderia levar alguém cuja identidade deveria ser mantida em segredo a um local público? Não havia tempo para fazer uma ID falsa, era um caso de urgência.

Rapidamente, sacou o celular, discando um número qualquer.

Imediatamente, foi atendido do outro lado da linha.

"Eu preciso do melhor médico, e agora!"

* * *

Enquanto isso, uma jovem médica caminhava pelo luxuoso hospital, visivelmente entediada. 

Seus cabelos eram negros e curtos, chegando aos ombros.Tinha a pele mais branca que porcelana, e os olhos verdes safira realçando-se apesar dos óculos refinados. Se vestia com um jaleco alvo como sua pele, e sapatos de salto que faziam som de "Toc, Toc" quando andava.

De repente, seu bipe tocou. Retirando-o do bolso com certo entusiasmo, leu a curta mensagem, mas não menos importante: era do diretor do hospital, necessitando de seus conhecimentos médicos em um local de fora, cujo endereço estava descrito no pequeno aparelho.

"Finalmente..."

* * *

Em cerca de 15 minutos, a campainha tocou, e Watari se levantou em um salto, atendendo imediatamente a porta. 

Ali estava a jovem. Seu olhar de tédio trocado pela seriedade profissional. Tinha uma pequena maleta na qual levava suas ferramentas e medicamentos, e o estetoscópio no pescoço.

"Sou a dra. Sumire. Onde está o paciente?" Ela perguntou, visualizando o local com seus olhos afiados. Era um apartamento dentro do hotel, não poderia ser chamado de quarto. Era enorme, e tudo o que conseguia ver era a sala refinada, tom bege, com uma mesinha no centro, entre uma TV de plasma e um sofá do mesmo tom do local.

Watari apontou ao jovem deitado, quase inconsciente, no sofá que ficava na sala de estar. Deu espaço para a médica entrar rapidamente, e fechou a porta atrás dela.

A jovem se abaixou perante ao corpo ofegante, colocando a mão em sua testa. Como suspeitava, estava fervendo. Seguiu todos os procedimentos: ouviu aos seus batimentos, apalpou as regiões torácicas e nuca, observou a pupila e o interior da boca.

"Qual o nome dele?"

"... Ryuuzaki." Respondeu Watari cuidadosamente, utilizando-se do pseudônimo do órfão.

"Está tão pálido... E a pele é tão branca, tem aspecto doente... Ele sai de casa regularmente?"

"Não... Ele raramente sai para fazer qualquer coisa."

"E os olhos dele estão extremamente marcados... Ele tem dormido o suficiente?"

"Ele passa noites em claro, às vezes. Normalmente dorme entre 3 e 5 horas por dia..."

Ela se tornou ao senhor surpresa. Média de 4 horas de sono diários? Que tipo de insomaníaco era aquela criatura. Se tornando ao jovem, apalpava os braços e estômago, mas não sentia quase nada de massa muscular, ou gordura. Até mesmo ela, magra do jeito que era, tinha pelo menos alguma gordura corporal. Novamente, se tornou ao senhor, mas agora com uma expressão severa.

"Qual o seu nome, senhor?"

"Watari."

"E o que o senhor é dele?"

Watari hesitou um pouco, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e respondeu cheio de culpa.

"Seu tutor."

"E o senhor não tomou conta para que sua alimentação fosse regular, muito menos seu descanso e saúde?"

Não havia palavras que pudessem descrever a expressão de Watari. Ele se sentia um inútil, o culpado pelo estado quase fatal de seu pupilo.

"Estive em viagem durante uma semana, e tinha acabado de voltar quando encontrei Ryuuzaki neste estado..." Ele a fitou, lágrimas naqueles olhos que já viram tanta coisa. Ele se prostrou no chão, curvando a cabeça e implorando. "Por favor, salve-o... Eu... Eu não posso pensar em perdê-lo... Ele já passou por tanta coisa... Por favor... cuide dele..."

O olhar dela se suavisou um pouco. Aquele senhor realmente se importava com o dito Ryuuzaki, e sabia que faria o impossível por ele. Respirando profundamente, se voltou ao caso em mãos.

"Prometo que farei o possível."

Apalpando a região entre o tórax e o ventre, sentiu algo que a alertou. Imediatamente, inspecionou a região mais atentamente.

Watari se assustou com a expressão de urgência da doutora.

"O que houve? Há algo errado?"

Após alguns curtos momentos, ela diagnosticou o problema.

"Ele está sofrendo de exaustão e desnutrição, e também desconfio de desidratação..." Disse rapidamente, se tornando ao senhor. "Há algo mais. O fígado dele está pelo menos 20 maior do que o normal. Me diga, ele tem algum hábito prejudicial? Algum vício, como beber em excesso, ter uma dieta com excesso de gordura?"

Watari piscou, e logo se lembrou da principal característica de L.

"Ele só come doces."

Ela se surpreendeu, observando atentamente o jovem. Seu quadro era realmente grave.

"Temos muito trabalho pela frente..."

**Fim do Capitulo 1**

**Notas da autora:**

Era pra ser maior, mas com a pressa de um certo alguém (né, Ju?! . ), cortei pela metade... --'

Espero ainda hoje terminar o 2 e, assim que chegarem as férias, escrever bastante!

Bem, é isso!

Review, folks!

Bjux, e até a próxima!

By, Fefe-chan


	2. Chapter 2: A Dieta

"**Sugarfree"**

Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Como prometido, um pouquinho maior... --"

Finalmente os dois se conhecem!

Já comentaram que o L parece 'meio carente' nesse capítulo... Mas é isso o que torna tudo mais divertido! XP

Não está OOC (não que eu ache), apenas está mostrando L alguns anos antes de sua aparição no anime! X3

Graças a doutora ele se tornou o L que todos amamos!

Então, aproveitem! ;P

**Capitulo 2****: "A dieta"**

Sentia tanto frio...

Será que Watari não podia desligar o ar condicionado? Desde o início fora contra a instalação daquele maldito aparelho. Preferia mil vezes morrer de calor a sentir aquele frio congelante.

Tentou se mover, mas assim que o fizera, sentiu uma tontura e enjôo em proporção a quase hipotermia que passava.

Nossa, será que o último doce que comera estava estragado? Sabia que não deveria comer bolos que ficavam esquecidos fora da geladeira durante uma semana...

Sim, fora um erro banal, mas cheirava tão bem... Não resistia a um bolo de morango!

Se sentou bruscamente, sentindo a ânsia de vômito retorcer seu interior.

"Aqui." A voz desconhecida disse, fazendo-o se inclinar em direção a uma cuia com as mãos pequenas, porém seguras. Imediatamente, esvaziou seu estômago, livrando-se de todo o seu conteúdo.

Aquele gosto acre e enjoativo permaneceu em sua boca, não o ajudando em nada com a ânsia. Sentiu algo ser colocado contra seus lábios, uma espécie de garrafa.

"Beba." Novamente, não teve como contestar aquela voz. Era feminina e doce, e ao mesmo tempo, potente e militar.

Inclinou a cabeça e deixou que o líquido lavasse seu interior. Nossa, desde quando beber água dava uma sensação de prazer tão grande?

Após beber o suficiente para passar toda aquela sensação de enjôo, foi deitado cuidadosamente na cama por aquelas mãos.

Era tão confortável deitar-se contra aquele colchão macio, aquele travesseiro perfumado... Desde quando ele tinha uma cama tão boa naquele hotel? Não, não era a cama do hotel... Era a de sua casa.

Falando nisso, ele não se lembrava de estar no quarto de sua casa no Japão. Era uma enorme suíte de chão felpudo (já que odiava sentir frio nos pés ao andar descalço), com direito a uma cama de casal iluminada por uma enorme varanda atrás, e entretida por uma TV de plasma enfrente. As paredes eram de tonalidade pastel, e no teto, reinava um lustre dourado luxuoso de origem européia. Ao lado da cama, havia uma cabeceira com um abajur e controle remoto encima, e mais ao lado uma cadeira. Também havia um soro pendurado por uma haste de metal ao lado da cadeira, que era ligado ao seu braço direito.

Sentiu aquelas pequeninas mãos afastarem algumas mechas de cabelo de sua testa, e permanecerem ali por alguns momentos, como se testando sua temperatura. Desde quando Watari tinha as mãos tão pequenas e macias? Da última vez que fora tocado pelo seu tutor, sentira aquelas mãos grandes e cheias de calos, enrugadas pelo tempo. Mas nem por isso, menos amáveis...

"Watari...?" Arriscou, soando um tanto manhoso. Para sua surpresa, arriscara errado.

"Sou eu, Sumire." A doce voz disse, agora em um tom mais suave.

Quando L conseguiu ajustar a visão, encarou em alerta a mulher a sua frente, ainda deitado estático na cama. Imediatamente, fora tragado por aqueles olhos safira, que o fitavam em um misto de seriedade e preocupação.

Os olhos de L não deixavam os dela, investigando-a cuidadosa e curiosamente. Ele se sentia lento, seu raciocínio não estava nas melhores condições... Mas é logico que não era Watari! Aquela voz tão doce, aquelas mãozinhas miudas... Mesmo assim, quem mais teria permição para entrar em seu quarto? Em sua casa?

Talvez houvesse sido envenenado e raptado por alguma organização criminosa... Mas, quem poderia ser? Como descobriram seu disfarce?

Vendo a confusão nos olhos do dito Ryuuzaki, sorriu profissional e se sentou na cadeira enfrente a cama.

"Não esperava que se lembrasse de mim das últimas cinco vezes que me apresentei. Sou a dra. Sumire, sua médica."

Como? Médica? Pequenas recordações momentâneas foram passando pela sua cabeça.

Ah, claro. Ficara doente e Watari chamara uma médica para curá-lo! Mas, ainda assim... Não se lembrava completamente de quem ela era.

Isso era no que dava ficar deitado, esparramado pela cama. Apenas ao estar encolhido sua circulação sanguínea abrangia todas as áreas de seu corpo e oxigenava seu cérebro com maior potência, alimentando sua complexa massa cinzenta.

Isso, e o maldito ar condicionado! Será que ela não sentia o frio que aquele quarto estava?

Sumire viu a preocupação dele, a tentativa de recordação. Simplesmente suspirou e clareou-lhe a memória.

"Já fazem 3 dias que está desacordado. Nesse período de tempo, você acordou algumas vezes pedindo para ir ao banheiro, desligar o ar condicionado e para Watari-san trazer mais doces..." Disse, notando na curiosidade que se expressava naqueles olhos negros. "Me apresentei algumas vezes, e até que me respondeu muito lisongeiramente. Mas pelo o que vejo era o seu inconsciente falando, já que o consciente é mudo."

"Gomen... Não foi meu desejo ser grosseiro!" Se desculpou, visivelmente sem graça. Tudo demonstrado por seu jeito desajeitado de se erguer sentado e estender a mão que recebia o soro, como se pedindo para que ela apertasse. "... Me chamo Ryuuzaki. Muito prazer."

Sumire sorriu novamente aquele sorriso de médica e apertou-lhe a mão delicadamente. Aqueles olhos... Eram tão vazios e tristes. Ela não podia deixar de sentir um misto de compaixão e curiosidade enquanto era observada por aqueles orbes negros tão necessitados de atenção.

Para L, aquelas mãos não eram apenas pequeninas. Elas emanavam um calor tão aconchegante, eram tão macias... Nunca sentira mãos tão doces...

Pensando bem, nunca fora tocado por outra pessoa que não Watari. Logicamente haviam ocasiões nas quais entrara em contato com o mundo externo, mas o real toque, a sensação de ter alguém, era extremamente nova para o orfão que nem se lembrava do carinho da mãe.

Sumire clareou a garganta, fazendo-o acordar de seus pensamentos e piscar algumas vezes. Ao perceber que ainda segurava-lhe a mão, soltou-a rapidamente, envergonhado.

"AH! Gomen!!"

Aliviada pelo clima ter amenizado, Sumire apenas sorriu um sorriso curto e profissional, que logo foi substituído pela seriedade habitual.

"Não deveria se preocupar com isso, mas sim com sua saúde." Fitando-o seriamente, começou a ditar os fatos do dia em que o atendera. "Quando Watari-san me chamou, seu quadro era muito grave: sofria de desnutrição, desidratação e infecção alimentar graças aos seus hábitos alimentares não muito saudáveis; e de exaustão pela falta de descanso e insomnia diários. Se Watari-san chegasse mais tarde, talvez não houvesse tempo para salvá-lo. Tem noção da preocupação pela qual voce fez seu tutor passar? Quer se matar, ou algo assim?"

Ele ouvia atentamente, não deixando de abaixar os olhos em culpa a cada palavra que deixava a boca dela. Como uma mulher com uma voz tão doce, olhos tão vivos, e mãos tão pequenas e quentes poderia se tornar a médica mais profissional e fria, com olhos incriminadores e voz áspera capaz de dar uma bronca tão dura, que o fizesse ferir-se tanto por dentro?

Não estava acostumado a receber críticas.

"Eu entendo que queira aproveitar a vida do jeito que deseja, comer quantos doces quizer e passar a noite na internet, mas isso não lhe está fazendo bem. Se não se cuidar agora mesmo, talvez eu não seja capaz de curá-lo da próxima vez!" Disse gravemente, não deixando o tom de seriedade da voz. "A partir de hoje estarei receitando uma dieta especial para você: Bastante líquido, pelo menos 2 litros ao dia; ingestão de comidas saudáveis, bastante vitaminas, proteínas, e gorduras benéficas; nada de cafeína, seja no chá preto ou no café, para ajudar com a insomnia; e, logicamente, _sugarfree_."

A cara de L era impagável. Aquela palavra... Ela despertava desespero dentro de L. _'Sugarfree'_?!

"Pela sua cara, acho que já sabe o que isso significa: Zero de Açúcar!"

"M-Mas...!"

"Sem 'mas'! Nada de açúcar por tempo indeterminado." Ela ordenou, sua voz mais imponente do que nunca. "Watari-san concordou em me ajudar no que fosse possível, e já se livrou de todas as suas guloseimas."

O melhor detetive do mundo abaixou a cabeça diante da derrota evidente. Por mais correta e plausível que ela estivesse sendo, a idéia lhe soava cruel demais, quase desumana. Seus queridos doces...

Os olhos dela se suavisaram com a cena. Ryuuzaki a lembrava um menino travesso que acabara de levar uma bronca da mãe, e perdera todos os doces. Essa comparação lhe era um pouco mais realista do que desejava...

"Acho que terei de me mudar para cá por alguns tempos, pelo menos até que se acostume com a dieta. Sei que parece uma tortura, mas farei o possível para não ser um estorvo em sua casa mais do que o necessário."

L a fitou rapidamente, aqueles olhos insomnios despertos com um sentimento de euforia contagiante, apesar da horrivel tragédia a qual fora acometido.

"É mesmo?!" Sua voz o traiu pelo tom de excitação, fazendo-o se recolher alguns momentos em seus pensamentos para acalmar os ânimos. "Fique o tempo que desejar. E não me incomodo. Na verdade, será um prazer..."

Um sorriso breve dançou pelos lábios de Sumire, mas tão rápido quanto aparecera, sumira. Em um movimento carinhoso, afagou os cabelos dele, agradecendo pela gentileza silenciosamente. "Mas seria melhor se descansasse por enquanto. Durma um pouco."

L a fitou questionador, não acostumado com tal tratamento. Após alguns momentos, retornou a posição de descanso e cerrou os olhos, aproveitando aquele carinho...

Nunca dormira tão pacificamente.

Talvez essa dieta _sugarfree_ fosse mais doce do que o esperado...

**Fim do Capitulo 2**

**Notas da autora:**

Hihihihi...

Adorei escrever isso...

Bem, considero está a irmã siamesa perdida do capítulo anterior... Espero que tenham gostado!

Bem, é isso!

Só peço maior paciência, pois só voltarei a ter outro capítulo em alguns dias. (Espera, tá, ju?! -.-)

Hauhauahua

Bem, review! Por favorzinhooooo...

i.i

By, Fefe-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Convivência

**"Sugarfree"**

Estamos no terceiro capítulo, e tenho poucos estímulos além da minha própria vontade e pedidos de amigos muuuuito bonzinhos...

Valeu, gente... (especialmente você, Jú!!! ; Brigaduuuu!!!)

Eu esperava por muito tempo para escrever esse capítulo, mas creio que o próximo será o mais divertido de se escrever. (e ler também, espero... T.T)

Aproveitem!

**Capitulo 3****: "Convivência"**

L observava a dra. Sumire com seus olhos curiosos e calculadores. Ela dormia tranquilamente na cadeira estofada de seu quarto, com o laptop aberto na mesa logo enfrente

Fora um dia cansativo para ela, como todos os outros.

Já haviam se passado 1 mês desde sua chegada.

Ela acordava todos os dias às 5AM, tomava banho, de café da manhã não tinha nada mais do que um café puro, e mexia no laptop para examinar os avanços de Ryuuzaki e a agenda do dia.

Às 7AM, o obrigava a sair da cama para tomar banho e comer apenas algumas frutas, e logo depois o convencia a se empenhar em exercícios físicos em uma sala reservada na academia cinco estrelas mais próxima.

O almoço era sempre um teste árduo para ela pelos truques de L para evitar comer os vegetais e legumes. Mas graças a sua experiência com pacientes como ele, conseguia contornar a situação e convencê-lo a comer.

E após tudo isso, ia às reuniões diárias no hospital, onde tinha de permanecer sentada durante pelo menos 2 horas e aturar todos aqueles neurocirurgiões e executivos chatos.

Segundo ela, era o único momento em que gostaria de se levantar e ir para casa. Odiava formalidades e coisas que não trouxessem algum desafio. Preferia ficar em casa, ou cuidar de seus pacientes...

Ele já sabia de muito sobre ela. Sobre como ela se sentia indisposta se não tomasse seu café, como ela se sentia bem depois de tomar um banho quente, como ela adorava simplesmente sentar e permanecer em um silêncio agradável.

Durante tardes como aquelas, ele se deitava na cama e ela se sentava naquela mesma cadeira, e conversavam de assuntos complexos a coisas do dia a dia... E aquelas horas eram simplesmente o que faziam todo o sacrifício da dieta valer a pena.

L não tinha companhia alguma se não a de Watari, e convenhamos que conversar com um senhor de idade diariamente, por mais sábio e inteligente que seja, se torna cansativo após um tempo.

Com ela, L nunca se cansava. Ela era uma mulher muito inteligente. Conseguia discutir qualquer tipo de assunto, mas o que L mais apreciava era falar sobre coisas mais cotidianas, aprender sobre os costumes da sociedade, entender algumas coisas as quais não teria acesso trancafiado dentro de hotéis e prédios de alta segurança.

Claro que já estudara sobre as características psicológicas e biológicas da sociedade, mas não era capaz de vivenciá-las. E isso o tornara um pouco vazio e frio, por dentro.

Com ela, ele conseguia sentir.

Um suspiro o acordou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o fitá-la. Ela continuava dormindo, mas era visivelmente desconfortável dormir sentada daquele jeito.

L se ergueu da cama e caminhou até ela de seu modo particular, curvado. Retirou as mãos de Sumire cuidadosamente do teclado, colocando-as em repouso no colo dela enquanto salvava os arquivos e desligava o aparelho.

Ao pausar os olhos nela, calculou o melhor modo de retirá-la. Pondo em prática seus cálculos, colocou uma mão envolta dos ombros dela, e a outra, debaixo de seus joelhos. Para sua surpresa, não era necessário empregar quase nenhuma força para erguê-la. Apesar dela ser 3 anos mais velha do que ele, era bem mais baixa e pesava como uma pluma.

Ela era toda em proporção àquelas mãos tão pequeninas.

Permaneceu com ela nos braços, simplesmente absorvendo toda aquela informação nova até ser interrompido pelo som de alguém batendo na porta.

"Uhum..."

L se tornou a Watari, que para sua surpresa o observava enfrente a porta aberta, clareando a garganta.

"O senhor necessita de algum... auxílio?" O senhor perguntou, deixando a bandeja que levava na mesa ao lado da porta.

"Sumire-sensei dormiu sentada na cadeira, e achei que seria melhor se a deixasse descansar em sua cama." Disse em sua inexpressividade padrão, caminhando em direção à porta.

"Muito cavalheiro de sua parte, senhor." Watari sorriu com os olhos, dando espaço para L passar com ela nos braços e levá-la para seu respectivo quarto.

L a deitou na cama cuidadosamente. Watari apenas testemunhava a cena com um sorriso bondoso enquanto L afastava uma mecha de cabelo da face dela e a cobria com cautela, como que para não acordá-la.

* * *

L tomava um chá na sala observando monotonamente a tela da televisão de plasma. Como sempre, se sentava de seu modo particular, segurando a xícara com delicadeza impressionante. Sua atenção fora chamada para a jovem na entrada do corredor, fitando-o com os olhos ainda semicerrados de sono. 

"Foi você quem me colocou na cama, Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Aa." Respondeu brevemente, observando-a passar a manga da camisa sobre os olhos para espantar o sono. "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, muito obrigada."

Após alguns segundos, L sorriu levemente, fazendo-a repetir o ato. Era tão raro vê-la sorrir de verdade.

Ela se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. "O que está assistindo?"

"Um filme. Acabou de começar." Comentou, se levantando de seu modo curvado. "Deseja algo?"

"Seria bom, já está na hora do lanche. Mas nada de doces, ouviu?" Disse, ouvindo-o responder um 'Aa' da cozinha. "Sabe qual o nome do filme, pelo menos?"

"Li algo como 'Titanic'." Respondeu de dentro da cozinha, pegando alguns petiscos saudáveis que ela sempre trazia do supermercado.

"Aa. Pela música, sim." Ela comentou, deixando as costas se encostarem na parte de trás do sofá.

"Já assistiu?" Ele chegou cheio de petiscos e chás gelados em lata, colocando tudo sobre a mesa para se sentar de seu modo peculiar.

"Sim. Gostei muito, mas não creio que seja o seu tipo de filme."

"E porque não seria?" Perguntou curioso, fitando-a com seus olhos compenetrados enquanto lhe oferecia uma lata de chá de pêssego.

"Creio que filmes românticos não sejam de seu agrado."

"Nunca se sabe." Ele comentou, bebendo um gole de seu chá de limão. "Sobre o que é o filme?"

"É baseado no navio que afundou no Oceano Atlântico. É a história de dois jovens de classes sociais diferentes que se apaixonam e enfrentam várias dificuldades para manter seu amor."

"Hum..." Ele murmurou, observando a tela com seus olhos analizadores enquanto a atriz idosa começava a se relembrar de sua juventude. "Parece interessante."

E o filme se passou em silêncio, até a parte em que Rose deixa o noivo para se divertir com o suburbano Jack.

"Por que será que ela se apaixonou por Jack?"

Sumire suspirou, já desconfiando que seria atormentada por aquelas perguntas. Entendia as dúvidas de L quanto a esses assuntos. Como um órfão que ficou isolado da sociedade por toda a sua vida poderia compreendê-la?

"Se fosse ela, faria o mesmo." Ela comentou, trazendo mais curiosidade a L. "Imagine. Ela vem de uma família de nome, que necessita que ela se case com um homem de classe. É um noivado forçado, e o noivo visivelmente só se importa com seu dinheiro. Sem mais saídas, ela tenta se suicidar e dar um fim ao sofrimento, quando um homem aparece do nada e a convence a tentar novamente, lhe oferece um caminho para seguir. Um homem que só a vira uma vez na vida, mas se importava com ela mais do que seu dito noivo."

"Entendo..." Ele comentou, colocando o polegar entre os beiços cheios. "Mas não é algo de muita lógica."

Ela o fitou como se tivesse duas cabeças, ou algo parecido.

"Mas é lógico que não, Ryuuzaki. É 'amor', e não matemática! É algo que você sente, não pensa a respeito." Ela deu outro gole no chá gelado, fechando os olhos enquanto o fazia. "Pelo o que eu estou vendo, você nunca se apaixonou não é, Ryuuzaki?"

Ele a fitou durante alguns momentos antes de responder. "Não."

"Não sei porque, mas já esperava por isso..." Ela comentou, tomando outro gole de chá. "Não é a toa. Fica trancafiado nessa casa 24 por 7! Não tem como conhecer pessoas novas." E com isso, deixou a latinha vazia na mesa. "E deixe-me adivinhar... Seu teste de QI deu superdotado, não é?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu curioso, deitando levemente a cabeça. "E o que isso tem a ver?"

"As pessoas muito inteligentes não costumam se interessar em andar com pessoas normais. É como se elas não alcançassem seu raciocínio, e isso cansa a ponto de não suportá-las."

Os olhos de L cresciam a cada fala dela. Era realmente uma mulher culta, inteligente. Era muito difícil o detetive se impressionar com alguém.

"Mas eu não me sinto entediado quando converso com você, Sumire-sensei."

Ela sorriu-lhe de lado, mordendo suavemente um biscoitinho de fibras enquanto se tornava a TV.

"Isso porque meu QI também é bastante acima da média." Ela respondeu normalmente, engolindo o resto do biscoito. "Entendo como se sente. Eu nunca consegui manter um relacionamento por mais de 4 meses. Posso achar um cara bonito e interessante e começar a sair com ele, mas nunca me 'apaixonar'. Quando me dou conta, já não suporto nem olhar pra ele sem me sentir perturbada."

A TV mostrava a cena em que o Titanic se aproxima do Iceberg.

"Posso ter um QI avançado e ser superior a várias pessoas, mas não acho que traga um benefício que supere a solidão."

L estava estasiado, seus pés quase ficando vermelhos de tanto que friccionava um ao outro, seu tique nervoso. Ela era realmente a pessoa mais interessante que já conhecera, e sentia um certo orgulho por isso. Tentando se acalmar, continuou a assistir o filme.

"E como é... Estar com alguém em um relacionamento?"

Ela cruzou as pernas, levando a mão ao queixo. Como explicar algo do gênero para alguém que nunca amára.

"É uma sensação muito boa. É como se deixasse todas as preocupações e pensamentos de lado e se deixasse sentir de verdade." Ela disse, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pelo rumo da conversa. "Se eu conseguisse, gostaria de ficar assim por um bom tempo... Mas eu me canso muito fácil das pessoas."

Ele a observou de rabo de olho por algum tempo. Ela tinha um ar melancólico, triste, e ao mesmo tempo indiferente.

Voltando-se ao filme, deixou que a pergunta que o incomodava saísse.

"E já se cansou de mim?"

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou surpresa. Safira e ônix vivos pareciam abrir uma batalha entre quem se atrevia a desviar o olhar um do outro.

Em poucos segundos, ela riu. Uma risada curta e calorosa que induzia L a sorrir. E ficaram ali, sorrindo um pro outro enquanto o Titanic começava a sofrer os danos do Iceberg.

Sumire simplesmente esticou a mão até alcançar a dele, que descansava no joelho do detetive. Ele seguia o movimento atentamente, observando enquanto ela entrelaçava seus dedos em um gesto carinhoso.

De repente, ele todo estava quente. Uma sensação contagiante se espalhou por todo o seu corpo enquanto seu estômago se enrolava e seus batimentos cardíacos aceleravam. E tudo aquilo provinha daquela mão tão pequena e macia, que simplesmente se juntara a sua.

Como um gesto tão simples poderia tocá-lo tão fundo?

Ela lhe chamou a atenção apertando suavemente sua mão contra a dele, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e receber aquele sorriso caloroso que ela lhe provia.

"Algo me diz que eu não vou me cansar de você tão cedo, Ryuuzaki."

Os olhos dele cresceram em surpresa antes de baixarem enquanto apertava a mão dela com a sua, impedindo que ela lhe tomasse o que agora considerava sua posse.

Para seu alívio, a reação dela não foi de rejeição. Pelo contrário, ela riu e se voltou a tela de plasma, mantendo a pequenina mão detida pela imponente do detetive.

Ele sorriu em alegria súbita, se tornando ao filme.

E assim se passou a tarde, com os dois, doutora e paciente, de mãos dadas e um sorriso contente no rosto, apreciando apenas a presença um do outro, e o calor da convivência.

**Fim do Capitulo 3**

**Notas da autora:**

Eu demorei _muito_ para escrever esse capítulo, mas gostei _muito_ também!

Como pode ver, essa é a preparação para o início de algo maior...

Hihihihihi...

Por favor, aguardem só mais um pouquinho para a continuidade, porquê o próximo capítulo se chama "Intimidade".

Muitos twists à vista, meu bem!

Por favor, review... Eu preciso saber o que acham da história!

Críticas construtivas, carinho na cabeça e cookies são muito bem vindos!

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

By, Fefe-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Intimidade

**"Sugarfree" **

Bem, pessoal. Esse é o quarto capítulo da minha fanfic, e estou muito feliz!

Como esperei por esse capítulo, vocês não fazem idéia.

Espero que gostem!**  
**

**Capitulo 4: "Intimidade"**

A chuva caia copiosamente naquela madrugada de sábado. L estava sentado no sofá da sala, observando a tempestade com os olhos compenetrados.

Ele não sabia dizer o porque, mas aquele era mais um _daqueles dias. _Aqueles dias nos quais era perseguido por recordações...

"Ryuuzaki? O que faz acordado?"

O detetive seguiu a voz para encontrar dra. Sumire de banho recém tomado, os cabelos negros presos por uma presilha branca. Suas roupas quentes denunciavam o frio, e a caneca de café em mãos que acabara de acordar.

Estava de óculos e tinha em mãos um bloco fino de papéis, provavelmente o trabalho em casa, já que não tinha horários no hospital em finais de semana.

Não recebendo resposta, a doutora se aproximou da janela concorrente ao sofá, observando enquanto a chuva batia violentamente contra o vidro fino. Tomando um gole de seu café forte e puro, tornou-se ao detetive com os olhos safira brilhando pela energia que o líquido lhe provia.

"Está se sentindo bem? Parece que não dormiu..." Ela comentou, fitando-o de cima a baixo. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

"Não consegui." Ele respondeu monótono, voltando-se ao espetáculo da natureza que acontecia do lado de fora.

"Hum... Seria por causa da tempestade?" Ela perguntou, recebendo um 'Iie' como resposta.

Sumire notou que L não estava muito falante. Não que ele costumasse falar muito, mas pelo menos respondia mais do que uma monossílaba.

Suspirando, tomou mais um gole de seu café e tornou-se a direção pela qual viera. "Vejo que quer ficar sozinho... Eu vou para o quarto, então se precisar de algo é só..."

Ela hesitou um passo quando sentiu sua mão ser tomada pela dele, tornando-se ao detetive com um olhar questionador.

L apenas abaixou o olhar com a face melancólica, não característica de sua personalidade.

"Fique, por favor..." Ela não podia negar àquele pedido, àquela voz... Simplesmente não podia.

Se sentando ao lado dele, reparou que L não soltara sua mão. Sorrindo de lado, deixou o café na mesa enfrente e retirou os óculos, fitando-o carinhosamente depois.

Desde o episódio do filme, a intimidade entre os dois crescera. Sempre que se sentavam para conversar, L costumava segurar na sua mão e estudá-la compenetrado, como se sua pequena mão fosse a coisa mais intrigante que já vira, enquanto ela permitia tal demonstração de carinho e carência, de vez enquando retribuindo o afeto com um carinho na cabeça do detetive.

Mas hoje era diferente. L estava... distante.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ryuuzaki?" Ela perguntou, recebendo como resposta um balançar positivo da cabeça do detetive. "Está se sentindo mal?" Ele balançou negativamente, apertando mais sua mão contra a dela. "Então o que foi, Ryuuzaki?"

"Só me lembrei de algumas coisas... Não consegui dormir."

Sumire o observou em silêncio. Ela sabia que L era órfão, e que estivera em algum orfanato especial. Nunca passara pela esperiência de perder toda familia, ou de morar com um monte de pessoas, não ter nada realmente seu...

Deveria ser traumático.

L se sentiu abrangido de súbito, quente. Sumire o abraçava docemente, acariciando seus cabelos negros e bagunçados com um carinho materno.

"Não precisa me contar nada se não quizer, Ryuuzaki. Mas pode deixar, eu vou ficar aqui com você..."

"Sumire... Sensei..."

Então era aquela a sensação de ser abraçado... Ele assistira a filmes e novelas, nos quais o mocinho abraçava a mocinha, e sempre quiz saber como era. Claro que não tivera muitas oportunidades, além de pensar não ser algo tão relevante.

Para sua surpresa, era uma sensação indescritível.

Era quente e gostoso... Se sentia derreter nos braços dela, o peito cheio com uma sensação estranha, mas nada ruim.

Estasiado com a sensação totalmente nova que o abrangia, o detetive cerrou os olhos e circundou a cintura dela com os braços meio que sem jeito.

"Arigatou..."

A chuva continuava a cair em Kanto. Como todo o final de semana, Watari deixava a casa sexta à noite e retornava apenas segunda de manhã. 'Assuntos de fora', segundo ele. Mas Sumire já desconfiava que o senhor teria muitas posses no exterior, provavelmente na Europa, e sempre que voltava, informava ao protegido dos acontecimentos.

A maioria dos pacientes que tivera desde que se empregara naquele hospital cinco estrelas eram figurões ou pessoas muito importantes. Logo, o pensamento de que seu paciente e o tutor eram muito influentes e a quantidade de dinheiro que gastavam diariamente não lhe impressionou em quase nada.

Retornando da cozinha com os pratos, encontrou L sentando-se curvado e com os pés sobre a cadeira, observando o nada com um olhar distante, pensativo, enquanto levava o polegar aos lábios.

Ele poderia parecer um completo idiota daquele jeito, um esquisito, mas o jovem era um gênio. Recluso em seus próprios pensamentos, L conseguia computar tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, tirar conclusões exatas sobre assuntos e pessoas, e sua lógica era quase sempre inquestionável, e mesmo que fosse, era por motivos morais.

A doutora se sentou ao lado dele, servindo-lhe o prato cheio de frutas enquanto tomava seu café recém retirado da cafeteira. L pegava as uvas com o polegar e o indicador e as comia lentamente, uma a uma, compenetrado.

"Como foi a sua infância, Ryuuzaki?" Perguntou subitamente, fazendo-o fitá-la com seus olhos grandes e negros.

"Já lhe falei sobre ela." Ele comentou, colocando mais uma uva na boca.

"Não, você apenas me disse que morou num orfanato. Eu queria saber se teve amigos de infância, algum animal de estimação..."

"Iie." Respondeu simplesmente, mas agora não pegou mais nenhuma uva. Passou a fitar um ponto na mesa, se relembrando daquela época. "Era um lugar... triste..."

Sumire hesitou em tomar seu café. Pausando os olhos nele, não viu seu paciente lógico e frio. Viu apenas um jovem sofrido, que não recebeu carinho ou afeto, apenas contas matemáticas e conhecimento lógico. Um garoto sozinho, abandonado e triste.

"Eu não gostava de brincar com as outras crianças, porque elas nunca conseguiam me acompanhar. O orfanato era um lugar muito triste. Eu só queria... voltar para casa." E com isso, arregalou os olhos, como se realiza-se alguma coisa. Pausando os olhos ainda maiores sobre ela, vocalizou seus pensamentos. "Eu nunca tinha conversado com ninguém... sobre isso..."

Sorrindo levemente pelo olhar do paciente, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa.

"Desculpa por perguntar, Ryuuzaki. Sei que não costuma confiar aos outros o que sente." Com isso, Sumire passou a mão pelos cabelos agora úmidos e soltos. "Mas não é bom guardar tudo isso dentro de si. Se quizer, eu estou aqui para ouvir. Para falar a verdade... eu quero ouvir." A doutora o fitou com os olhos sinceros reluzindo. "Quando eu te vi daquele jeito, eu fiquei muito preocupada."

O detetive passou a fitá-la estranhamente. Não, ele nunca a havia observado daquela forma. Parecia surpreso... nostálgico.

Após algum tempo, ela suspirou, se erguendo da cadeira para se dirigir ao quarto. "Então não fique mais desse jeito, se torturando sozinho, tá legal?"

"Sumire-sensei..."

E pela segunda vez naquele dia, fora parada por L. Mas dessa vez, sua surpresa era evidente.

L havia se erguido rapidamente e a abraçado por trás, prendendo-a entre seus braços finos, porém fortes. Sumire se manteve em silêncio, esperando a fala do detetive que demorou a soar.

"Você foi a primeira pessoa que demonstrou afeto e preocupação por mim..." Ele confessou, apertando-a mais contra si mesmo. "Nunca ninguém sequer me tocou, ou perguntou sinceramente como eu estava. Eu sei que faz parte do seu trabalho agir desse modo, mas eu só queria dizer... obrigado."

Sumire permaneceu parada, apenas permitindo-se ser abraçada, abrangida por aquele jovem que nunca percebera ser tão forte e quente, apesar do semblante frágil e frio que seu corpo pálido e aparência doente passavam.

"Ryuuzaki..."

Quando L pensava em soltá-la, a pequenina mão dela pausou sobre a sua docemente. Como pensara, aquela sensação viciante o abrangiu e aqueceu todo o seu interior, mas não o impediu de ver o curto, mas verdadeiro sorriso que adornava a face de Sumire.

"Não há de que..."

* * *

Era domingo à noite, e Sumire terminava de escrever um email em seu laptop, sentada no sofá da sala. Um detetive dormente estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça recostada contra seu ombro. 

Pausando os olhos sérios em L, pareceu refletir por alguns momentos. Cuidadosamente o cobriu com um lençol, e onde estava sentada, deixou um travesseiro para que ele não sentisse falta do apoio que ela exercia.

Não pôde conter um sorriso ao vê-lo abraçar o travesseiro e se curvar todo no acolchoado do sofá com um suspiro de conforto. Carinhosamente afagou os cabelos dele antes de se tornar novamente ao laptop, deixando uma expressão triste cobrir-lhe a face enquanto enviava a mensagem, permitindo-se ler o tópico:

'Paciente Ryuuzaki: _Recuperado_'

**Fim do capítulo 4 **

**Notas da autora:**

T.T

O que a dra. Sumire fará agora que L recebeu alta?

O que L fará quando descobrir? 

Agora sim as coisas começam a ficar interessantes...

Hihihi...

Pois bem, preparem-se pelo próximo capítulo, pois o _twist_ nos aguarda!

by Fefe-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Curado

**"Sugarfree"**

T.T

Meu Deus... Quanta emoção...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que mandaram seus reviews... No final desse capítulo darei agradecimentos específicos, mas saibam que todos vocês me deram forças para continuar...

Primeiramente, me perdoem pela demora... Eu estava em época de testes em Julho e Outubro, e agora, no dia 24, tinha uma viagem que foi cancelada pela chuva absurda aqui no RJ...

Daí, decidi postar o update!

Criei essa fanfic pois senti que tinha algo 'faltando' para L, o qual só comecei a apreciar depois do Live Action com o ator Kenichi Matsuyama... Era um tipo de passatempo que uma amiga me aconselhou a colocar no Mas agora, essa história tem um valor muito maior para mim...

Ao ler todos os seus reviews carinhosos, me senti renovada e decidi continuar!

Muito obrigada a todos que lêem minha humilde fanfic, e saibam que ainda há muito por vir!

**Capítulo 5: "****Curado"**

L acordou na segunda feira com uma mão sacudindo-o levemente. Abrindo os olhos sonolentos, apertou mais a fofura que tinha entre os braços e afundou a face naquela maciez.

"Humph... Só mais um pouquinho, Sumire-sensei..."

"Vamos lá, Ryuuzaki-san..." Aquela voz soou como seda pelos ouvidos dele. "Já são 11 horas e temos muito o que fazer hoje."

Com a resposta em forma de grunhido por parte de seu paciente, a doutora sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos negros, um ato não muito típico de sua personalidade. O detetive não pareceu se incomodar com o carinho. Pelo contrário, pendeu a cabeça em direção a mão que lhe oferecia tanta ternura. Ternura da qual fora desprovido há muito tempo.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos, até que a mão pequena e carinhosa deixasse o coro cabeludo do jovem L. Este, contrariado pela perda do toque, ergueu a face à médica, interrogando-a com seus olhos sonolentos.

Sumire tinha os olhos focados nos seus, buscando dentro deles as respostas para as angústias que a atormentavam. Tinha a face séria e profissional perturbada por um semblante triste, inconformado.

Mas tão de repente quanto surgiu, a expressão desapareceu de vista, deixando apenas um sorriso de certa forma maternal.

"Seu café da manhã está pronto. Tome-o depressa, pois quero levá-lo pra fora." Disse simples, erguendo-se e tendo o ato repetido por L. "Você precisa tomar sol de vez enquando."

* * *

Estava uma tarde ensolarada no parque das proximidades da casa de L. Ele não costumava sair muito, logo aquele lugar era totalmente novo para o detetive. Se deslumbrava com as enormes árvores, o pequeno parquinho cheio de crianças, o lago límpido com alguns patos.

Após ser proibido de comprar algo da barraquinha de sorvetes, ter levado um chute de uma menininha a qual tentara dar uma flor, e de ser atacado por patos 'assassinos', finalmente se sentara exausto no banco do parque enfrente ao lago, logicamente de seu modo peculiar de se sentar.

"Este lugar é muito perigoso..." Comentou, recebendo uma risada calorosa de Sumire, que estava visivelmente aproveitando toda a situação. "E aquelas aves não deveriam ser deixadas soltas..."

"Talvez você tenha um imã que atraia desastres." Sumire comentou, recebendo um daqueles olhares típicos de L.

"A probabilidade é de 57,5 por cento." Assim que vocalizou seus cálculos, L foi atingido por uma bolada na cabeça.

Ele ficou imóvel, preocupando a pobre médica que custou a parar de rir. Enquanto as criancinhas pegavam a bola de volta, ela colocou a mão no local da batida e ficou com os olhos a inspecioná-lo.

"Está doendo, Ryuuzaki?"

Ele piscou, fitando-a com os grandes olhos negros, parecendo querer sugá-la para dentro de si. Abrindo a boca lentamente, sua voz soou leve e serena.

"97 por cento!"

Os dois riram divertidamente enquanto ela lhe dava um leve safanão aonde antes massageava.

"Não me preocupa desse jeito!" Ela sorriu, voltando-se ao lago com os olhos vivos, alegres. Infelizmente, Ryuuzaki reparou que eles não se mantiveram desse modo. Pareciam se fixar em um local, relembrando de algo que custava a deixar de lado.

Não, Sumire não queria recordar daquela manhã...

**Flashback**

_Era uma sala extensa e totalmente branca, tão limpa que traria náusea a alguém não acostumado. Tinha diversas mesas cor pastel, com o mesmo tom, e alguns objetos verdes adornavam o local. Havia uma mesa grande no fundo da sala, com um laptop branco, diversas papeladas e um envelope em especial que trazia um nome escrito: 'Paciente: Ryuuzaki'._

_Sumire estava sentada a mesa que pertencia a seu superior, este sentado a sua frente e respondendo ao olhar profissional dela com o seu próprio. Era um senhor ao qual a idade já chegara, e os cabelos grisalhos entravam em contraste com os olhos negros._

"_Então, revisemos o discutido: quando a senhorita chegou, o paciente apresentava quadros de desnutrição, desidratação, infecção alimentar e exaustão."_

"_Correto."_

"_E nesses dois meses que passaram, a senhorita o tratou do modo devido e ele está curado dos males que o afetavam."_

"_Correto."_

"_E agora que o paciente está completamente recuperado, a senhorita me pede mais alguns meses alegando 'problemas psicológicos' por parte do paciente?"_

_O olhar da médica se acresceu de frieza, não apreciando o tom do qual o diretor geral se utilizava._

"_Está correto, senhor."_

_Seu superior bufou alto, passando a mão pelos fartos cabelos grisalhos. Ajeitando os óculos, retornou a olhar a ficha do paciente. Parecendo não encontrar o que buscava, retornou os olhos à médica._

"_Sumire-san, gostaria muito que prestasse atenção em minhas palavras: A senhorita é a melhor médica que podemos oferecer. Além de ter especialidade em cardiologia, nutricionismo e endocrinologia, a senhorita consegue cuidar de um paciente por completo, rápida e eficientemente apesar da idade que tem e mesmo que a doença que o aflija não seja sua especialidade. É nosso trunfo, e temos muitos pacientes que pagariam o dobro do que o atual paga para ter uma consulta com a senhorita. Não vale a pena mantê-la presa a um paciente curado."_

"_Porém ele apresenta problemas psicológicos que podem acarretar problemas maiores no futuro, Kashimaki-san."_

_Os olhos do senhor pousaram frios como metal sobre ela, impedindo-a de continuar._

"_A senhorita pode ser a melhor médica de todo o Japão. Porém, não creio que tenha cursado faculdade de psicologia." Ele disse calculadamente, guardando a ficha de Ryuuzaki dentro de um registro ao lado de sua mesa. "Se o paciente quiser continuar um tratamento psicológico, poderá pedir por um profissional da área."_

**Fim do Flashback**

Sumire foi surpreendida pelo toque de L, que a fez saltar levemente em seu acento e tornar a face a seu paciente. Ele a fitava preocupado, ainda com a mão imponente sobre a dela.

"Algo errado?" Perguntou, observando-a a fim de descobrir o problema.

Ela apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sabia que havia feito tudo errado... Se não tivesse se aproximado do jovem desde o início, não se sentiria tão culpada em ter de informá-lo do fato. Porém, agira do modo que achava correto, e se pudesse voltar no tempo, faria o mesmo. Contudo, Sumire não pretendia deixá-lo naquele estado, não agora que seu paciente se apegara tanto a ela...

Ryuuzaki não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Buscando um modo de consolá-la, se deparou com a flor que tinha em mãos. Aquela pequenina flor azulada que encontrara e tentara presentear a uma menininha no parque. Não recebera gratidão, e a maior prova disso fora o chute que foi desferido em sua canela agora roxa e dolorida.

Apertando-lhe a mão contra a sua, conseguiu a atenção desejada enquanto aqueles orbes que mais pareciam pedras safira o encaravam duvidosos. Meio sem jeito, ele lhe sorriu, estendendo a pequenina flor a Sumire. Ao contrário do que esperava, não recebeu um chute na canela, ou uma cara de choro, mas sim um sorriso. Um sorriso que o cativou e aqueceu-o todo por dentro.

Ryuuzaki adorava o jeito que Sumire sorria pra ele. Não era aquele sorriso sério e profissional que ela dava à qualquer um, mas sim um vivo, cheio de sentimento.

A doutora aceitou a flor, colocando-a suavemente entre os dedos e admirando-por alguns momentos. Era uma cena da qual Ryuuzaki jamais se esqueceria...

De repente, tudo mudou.

Os olhos antes contentes agora traziam uma tristeza ainda maior, e o sorriso antes admirado era agora um de melancolia.

Malditas flores!

Ryuuzaki não entendia o porquê daquela pequenina e sensível planta lhe trazer tanta desgraça! Primeiro o chute na canela, e agora, um peso inconsolável no peito e uma ânsia no estômago pela cena que presenciava.

Antes que pudesse absorver todas as informações ou compreender todos os sentimentos que tivera de súbito, Sumire se ergueu de seu acento e o levou a fazer o mesmo.

"Vamos, já está ficando tarde..."

A quem ela estava mentindo? Ela também se apegara muito a seu paciente... Ou melhor, EX-paciente.

Estava tudo errado.

* * *

O sol se punha entre os altos prédios nipônicos enquanto L se sentava no sofá da sala. Desde que retornaram do passeio ao parque, Sumire entrara em seu dito quarto na grande casa do detetive. 

Ryuuzaki esperava impaciente, roçando os pés um no outro e pressionando o polegar contra os lábios fartos. Estava com um mal pressentimento.

Após mais ou menos meia hora, Sumire deixou o quarto para tomar um banho, algo ao qual ele já se acostumara, e reapareceu em alguns minutos, cabelos úmidos e de roupa mais confortável. Adentrando na sala, encontrou Ryuuzaki sentado de seu modo peculiar.

"Ryuuzaki-san..." Ela chamou formalmente, recebendo um 'Aa'. "Será que poderíamos conversar?"

Ele pareceu surpreso pelo tom de voz grave, porém afirmou levemente com a cabeça e deu espaço para ela se sentar ao seu lado, como sempre. A doutora, ao contrário de suas espectativas, tomou um lugar enfrente ao dele, na poltrona.

Aquele olhar tenso, aquele semblante rígido. O que traria tanta preocupação à jovem médica?

Sumire suspirou alto, fitando Ryuuzaki com os olhos abertos e parecendo mais decididos. L não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

"Ryuuzaki-san, o assunto do qual gostaria de tratar é sobre sua saúde." Vocalizou, trazendo certo desespero aos olhos do paciente. Teria seu estado piorado? Seria esse o motivo da tristeza súbita da médica? Ele não viveria para realizar a maior investigação de sua carreira? Mas L seguira todas as instruções dela, não comera um doce sequer desde que passara mal e dormira pelo menso 8 horas ao dia... O que ele teria feito de errado?

O silêncio se apossou da sala, até que Ryuuzaki entreabriu seus lábios.

"Eu vou morrer?" Perguntou sinceramente, recebendo um olhar de surpresa da médica. Sumire suspirou e lhe sorriu de leve.

"Não, Ryuuzaki... Pelo contrário, você teve alta."

Enquanto o alívio lavava o detetive, realização caiu sobre ele.

"Iso significa que..." Sumire começou, engolindo seco. Nunca fora difícil dizer para um paciente que ele estaria livre de seus cuidados, mas dessa vez era diferente. Ela sentia que não tinha curado-o totalmente, que não retirara dele todos os males que o possuiam.

"Eu posso comer doces?!"

Se Sumire não estivesse sentada, provavelmente cairia para trás. Seus olhos observavam estáticos enquanto Ryuuzaki estava sem modos de expressar sua felicidade que não fosse dar o maior sorriso que ela já vira.

"Sim, mas só um pouco..."

L só faltava dançar em seu acento. Sorrindo um sorriso enigmático como o de Gioconda, Sumire cerrou os olhos, continuando onde seu paciente a cortara.

"Logo, minha presença não é mais necessária."

Os olhos de Ryuuzaki cresceram enquanto deixavam toda a felicidade de antes para fitá-la com surpresa, tristeza e... seria temor? Também... Mas tinha algo mais, algum sentimento reprimido, confuso, rejeitado...

Sumire não soube ao certo, e não tinha certeza se jamais chegaria a saber.

**Fim do Capítulo 5**

i.i

Tadinho do L! Finalmente recebeu a trágica notícia... E agora? Como o detetive reagirá?

L está certo... Malditas flores! XDDD Será que ele não percebe que os órgão reprodutivos das plantas não vão fazer as mulheres mais felizes? Se bem que surtiu um efeito significante em Sumire...

Será que sou eu, ou Sumire sente que não terminou seu trabalho? Acho que ela irá perceber que o maior problema de L não é exatamente 'psicológico'... Ah, e eu duvido que mesmo que ele tenha um problema mental ele venha a chamar outro médico no lugar de Sumire... Como eu disse, o que ele precisa não são cuidados médicos!

Tudo isso e mais um pouco no próximo capítulo...

Continuando, eu sei que esse capítulo foi meio desanimador, mas era necessário! Agora, é só esperar o próximo que trará emoções à tona!

Eu gostaria, agora, de agradecer a cada um dos que me encorajaram a continuar!

_Jujuba_: Jú, eu te adoro! Muito obrigada pelo apoio que deu a sua amiguinha, e por me aturar por todo esse tempo! Foi você quem me apoiou muito, e é a você quem dou meus agradecimentos especiais! Obrigadaaaaa!!!

_Midori Matsu_: Que bom que você gostou dela! Sabia que eu baseei muuuuito essa personagem em mim mesma? XDDDD Obrigada pelo review, e por favor, continue a me mandar inspiração!

_Quartzo Cristal_: Eu também estava ficando meio enjoada de Yaoi de Death Note, apesar de ser minha vida... XDDD Foi um dos motivos de eu decidir diminuir mnha taxa de yaoi no sangue e começar a escrever sobre um casal normal, sair da rotina... E não é que ficou muito bom? XDDDD Eu podia ter explorado mais o filme, mas gostei muito de como ficou... Obrigada pelo review!

_Kosawa Boladao_: Não consegui disfarçar, né? Tá igualzinha a mim! XDDD Obrigada pelo apoio que deu a minha história, apesar de eu saber que você não se amarra muito nessas coisas. Pensarei no seu caso... Quem sabe não aparece um Kosawa por aqui? XDDDD Valeu pelo apoio, Marcelo!

_Pollyanna Depp Weasley_: O capítulo 5 tá aqui... XDDDDD Obrigada pelo elogio, e continue acompanhando! Seu review me ajudou muito, valeu!

_Kure-chan_: Dá uma dó, não é? XDDD Mas não se preocupa, esses dois não vão parar por aí, não! Muito obrigada por reviewzar, e aprecio muito que tenha gostado da fanfic! Obrigada!

_Nicegirl100_: i.i Me mata não! XDDDDD Tenha piedade, ainda tenho muito o que fazer! Yaois para ler, garotos pra pegar... . Bem, continuando... Eu não vou parar não! " Com pessoas como você mandando reviews, é ruim de eu parar! XDDDD Muuuito obrigada!

_Temaris2SShika_: Ai de você, se tentar pegar o L! XDDDDD Ele é da Sumire, e o Raito é todinho meu! XDDDD Muito obrigada pelo review, e eu não sabia que a minha fic tinha sido a sua primeira de Death Note! O.O Nossa, quanta responsabilidade! Vou melhorá-la e torná-la boa o suficiente pra você! E quanto a história do hentai... Creio que não colocarei nada explícito, aqui... Se fosse, eu colocaria 'rated M'... XDDDD Mas não vai ter nada muito O;;O não, só o necessário. Nada que venha a te iniciar sexualmente, ou que te faça ter nosebleeds... Esse é o caso dos meus yaois... XDDDD Por isso, continue a ler e aproveite! Muito obrigada por tudo!

_Menina Maru_: Concordo... -- Como eu tinha colocado acima, foi um dos motivos dessa fic ser 'normal'... Sair da rotina! XDDD Vou dar um tempo pros meus yaois e me dedicar a algo mais light... Fazer uma dieta de yaoi. . O capítulo 4 já havia sido postado há muito tempo! o.o Esse é o 5, até! Bem, melhor pra você, que pode ler os 2 capítulos com mais emoção! XDDDD Obrigada pelo review!

Bem, galera... Muito obrigada por tudo, e por favor, NÃO PAREM DE MANDAR REVIEWS!!!

XDDDDDD

Eles me dão essa energia e trazem lágrimas de felicidades aos olhos! Inspiração na veia!!!

Muito obrigada, novamente, e aguardem até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6: Atitude

Olá, pessoal!

Já estamos no capítulo 6, e agradeço à todos que me deram apoio até agora!

Me perdoem novamente pelo atraso, mas ainda bem que a época de provas acaba esta semana, e no sábado Fefe-chan entra de férias!

/o/

Minha alegria é escrever esta fic pra vocês, então espero que gostem desse capítulo!

Aliás, Sumire-sensei anda meio que carinhosa demais, não acham? Pois o motivo dela ser desse jeito só com o L será explicado aqui, e trará alegria ao coração das fãs de carterinha do L!

Bem, eu acho...

É isso aí, ao show!

**Sugarfree: **

**Capítulo 6: "Saudade"**

L sentia os olhos cansados, o corpo exausto e o coração apertado. Aquela não era a melhor noite de sono que já tivera. Girava de um lado ao outro na tentativa frustrada de encontrar uma melhor posição.

De repente, sentiu um calor sobre sua cabeça.

Alguém lhe acariciava docemente os cabelos negros de modo tão acolhedor que ele se encontrava sem defesas. E como que num toque de mágica, relaxou e conseguiu dormir em paz debaixo daquele carinho tão bem vindo.

* * *

A luz da manhã cobria o rosto de L, que teve seu ombro sacudido enquanto uma voz grave o chamava. Tentou abraçar-se mais ao travesseiro que sempre tinha consigo, porém este não estava em seu colo. Sentindo falta da sensação, se abraçou manhosamente, sussurrando do sofá no qual dormira. "Só mais um pouco, Sumire..." 

Uma sobrancelha do indivíduo se ergueu em um sinal incrédulo. "A senhorita Sumire já foi, Ryuuzaki."

Focando os orbes na pessoa que o acordara, se surpreendeu ao encontrar Watari no lugar de sua médica. Sentando-se rapidamente, se tornou ao tutor com um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

Logo, recordações sobre a noite anterior vieram-lhe a mente.

"Quando cheguei hoje de manhã, a encontrei arrumando as malas, e saiu logo depois." Comentou o tutor, colocando o café da manhã sobre a mesa enfrente ao sofá. "É muito bom saber que está curado, Ryuuzaki-san. Porém, ela advertiu para não comer tantos doces e manter a alimentação saudável e as noites de sono de pelo menos 7 horas."

Sentindo falta da voz de seu protegido, Watari se tornou ao jovem detetive. Para sua surpresa, L trazia em sua expressão um olhar triste, decaído... O sorriso do senhor desapareceu enquanto imaginava a situação do jovem. Sumire fora a única pessoa que lhe oferecera o carinho e atenção que o órfão tanto necessitava. Watari sabia que já estava na hora de L sentir paixão por algo mais além de seus doces e casos policiais. Ele já completara 20 anos, mas ainda era uma criança quando o assunto era afeto. L precisava daquilo.

Porém, tudo o que o detetive necessitava agora era tempo, e nada mais. Sem delongas, Watari seguiu para a cozinha no intuito de deixar o jovem em paz para organizar seus pensamentos, e mais novos sentimentos.

* * *

Já haviam se passado 2 semanas desde que Sumire deixara o apartamento, e no lugar dela diversas enfermeiras vieram para checar o estado de L. Este se recusava a seguir as instruções que elas lhe davam. Nenhuma delas trazia consigo um sorriso verdadeiro, um carinho amável, ou olhos verdes tão calorosos quanto os que queria reencontrar. 

Watari estava começando a se preocupar. L voltara suas atenções aos casos de um dos três mais conhecidos detetives que costumava interpretar na tentativa frustrada de esquecer da médica. Com isso, deixara sua casa cheia de recordações para retornar aos hotéis e acabava por passar noites em claro e a ingerir mais cafeína e açúcar com o pretexto de o 'ajudarem a pensar'.

Já se passavam das 2 da madrugada quando Watari entrou no quarto de hotel do detetive com uma bandeja de morangos caramelados e o encontrou sentado no chão de seu modo particular, enfrente ao computador. Deixando o utensílio na cabeceira ao lado de L, Watari se voltou ao seu protegido.

"Não acha que está um pouco tarde, L? O senhor já resolveu o caso, e não me recordo de nenhum outro ocorrido que necessite de suma importância. Não acha melhor ir se deitar?"

O detetive demorou a responder.

"Não consigo."

Os olhos do tutor se voltaram a face de L. Nunca vira o detetive daquele jeito.

"Sente falta da Sumire-sensei?" Tudo o que recebeu foi um leve balançar de cabeça, que sinalizava uma afirmação.

Com seu bigode grisalho se curvando em um sorriso, o senhor se sentou ao lado de Ryuuzaki, suspirando enquanto o fazia. Com sua mão imponente e já caleada pelo tempo, puxou L pelo ombro para mais perto, oferecendo um pouco do conforto que o detetive necessitava.

"Sumire-sensei é uma mulher muito inteligente e competente apesar da pouca idade, não concorda, L?" O senhor perguntou, recebendo um 'Aa' de resposta. "E muito bela, também."

"Não posso negar." Respondeu L com um tom mais emotivo.

Rindo um pouco, Watari afagou a cabeça do protegido.

"Ao presenciar aos poucos o quão se apegava a ela, admito que temi pela sua segurança. Afinal, o senhor sabe muito bem que este ofício traz certas frustrações à sua vida pessoal." Disse, afagando os cabelos do jovem em um carinho paternal enquanto este apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. "Porém, no momento em que a vi partir com aquele receio no olhar, percebi que esta não seria a última vez que se encontrariam."

L ergueu os olhos ao seu protetor, grandes e curiosos apesar do semblante triste.

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou em um sussurro, duvidoso quanto a afirmação.

"Eu quero dizer, Ryuuzaki-san, que o senhor e Sumire-sensei ainda tem muito a descobrir." Disse simplesmente, se erguendo do chão com certa dificuldade. "Juntos."

E com isso, partiu, deixando um L confuso no chão.

* * *

Sumire saía do hospital com a fisionomia exausta. Assim que saíra da casa de L, fora encaminhada a diversos casos críticos, e mal tivera tempo para descansar, e o pouco tempo que tinha à noite era coberto de uma preocupação inominável. 

Sentia-se indisposta, e seus companheiros de trabalho foram os primeiros a notar. Com sorte, um de seus colegas a cobrira pelo resto da noite, dizendo apenas fazê-lo se ela prometesse resolver o que tinha para resolver. Aquilo estava afetando seu rendimento, e consequentemente o de toda a sua equipe.

Lembrava um de seus primeiros casos, quando ainda era nova e acompanhava médicos especialistas.

Ela tinha uma paciente de 9 anos de idade com histórico de problemas cardíacos. Se apegara muito a menininha, e se dedicara de corpo e alma a seu tratamento. Semanas depois, a pequena paciente fora dispensada pelo médico chefe. Sumire fora contra, pois sentia que ainda havia algo de errado com a garota e tinha de continuar o tratamento. Seu superior ignorou-a, e na mesma noite a garota da qual o nome Sumire nunca esqueceria, Ayaka, morreu de falência cardíaca.

A médica fora ao enterro da menina, e chorou como nunca fizera. Lembrava das palavras de um de seus colegas: "Nunca se apegue demais a um paciente, isso não é nem um pouco profissional, e muito menos bom para sua saúde. Apenas faça seu trabalho, o melhor que puder."

E agora, pela segunda vez na vida, ignorara aquele conselho, e novamente sofria com as malditas consequências.

Dentro do táxi, a caminho de casa, recebeu uma ligação. Estranhou o número dito como 'confidencial', porém atendeu normalmente. Durante toda a conversa, notava-se o misto de sentimentos que se passavam por seus olhos cor de safira. Ao se despedir, se dirigiu ao taxista com um sorriso.

"Perdão, mas houve uma mudança de planos. Poderia me deixar no hotel Hoshida?"

* * *

L parecia irritado no quarto luxuoso em que se hospedava. Não tinha mais casos para solucionar, e o estresse tomava conta do detetive. E para finalizar com chave de ouro, Watari marcara para ele uma consulta com uma enfermeira, algo que L simplesmente não suportava. 

Estava na sala de estar cor de marfim, levemente decorada com mesas alvas e um sofá bege claro. Sentado neste mesmo sofá, de costas à porta, ouviu alguém bater e entrar em seguida. Sentindo toda a frustração reprimida vir à tona, tirou a blusa com certa violência e a tacou sobre o chão. Para que ser cavalheiro e gentil? Aquilo era a primeira coisa que todas as enfermeiras pediam, apesar do superficialismo com o qual se apresentavam e o cumprimentavam.

"Estou com pressa. Faça o que tem que fazer e vá, Watari se encarregará de seu pagamento amanhã pela manhã." Sua voz saiu áspera, rude, e reçoou por todo o cômodo. Não se lembrava de ter direcionado tanta raiva a alguém, e para uma surpresa ainda maior, o silêncio permaneceu naquele quarto.

Demorou um pouco até outra voz ecoar por aquele quarto, uma voz que pegou o detetive desprevinido.

"Eu não sou uma prostituta, Ryuuzaki."

Com os olhos arregalados, L se voltou à mulher logo atrás de si. Estava totalmente sem palavras,e visivelmente abalado. Seus olhos maiores que o normal encaravam com misto de emoções os orbes verdes daquela médica que não conseguia esquecer.

Sumire lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si e se encaminhou alguns passos em direção a L, parando enfrente a seu jovem ex-paciente. Sorrindo levemente, deixou sua pequena maleta na mesa enfrente ao sofá antes de se abaixar para pegar a blusa jogada de qualquer maneira no chão. Com cuidado, dobrou-a e a depositou perto de sua maleta.

Sentando-se ao lado de L tranquilamente, levou um tempo antes de decidir fitá-lo. Seus olhos a traiam, expressando o carinho que tinha pelo rapaz, e o alívio por encontrá-lo bem. Ela o inspecionava ternamente, não escondendo a expressão de preocupação ao notar a perda de peso do jovem pelo tórax fino e nú, a falta de sono pelo aumento das olheiras e a má alimentação pela coloração pálida de sua pele.

"Vejo que não tem seguido o procedimento que lhe passei, estou muito desapontada." Ao não obter resposta, se mostrou ainda mais triste. Erguendo a delicada mão com suavidade, encostou no rosto de L com a ponta dos dedos e o acordou de seus pensamentos. Piscando surpreso, se voltou à expressão de desapontamento na face da médica.

"Não gostou de me ver?"

Era demais para uma pessoa como L aguentar.

Sumire se surpreendeu ao ver o inexpressivo L se jogar sobre ela, envolvendo-a com seus braços de modo inesperado, quase instintivo. Ela permaneceu estática enquanto o jovem a abraçava fortemente contra seu corpo, demonstrando tanto sentimento que a médica sentiu vontade de chorar.

"Eu... senti sua falta."

Como fora capaz de deixá-lo daquele modo? Se houvesse ignorado a ligação de Watari, seria provável que se sentisse culpada pelo resto da vida. Se apegara demais a L, e acabara se tornando o porto seguro do jovem. Deixá-lo não era mais uma opção, e talvez nunca tenha realmente sido.

"Eu também..." Com lágrimas nos olhos, retornou o abraço carinhosamente. Não queria deixá-lo como fizera com a pequena Ayaka. Não queria sentir aquela sensação de remorso novamente, nunca mais. "Me desculpe... Não queria te deixar daquele jeito, mas não pude ir contra minhas ordens. Infelizmente, não posso tornar a ser sua médica."

L imediatamente se separou dela e a fitou. Sumire podia ver a explosão de sentimentos que causara no jovem, mas apenas sorriu levemente. "Porém, não significa que não possamos mais nos encontrar." Disse, afagando-lhe a face e notando como ele pendia a cabeça em direção ao carinho e cerrava os olhos. "Podemos sair, conversar, como sempre.. Afinal, somos amigos, não?"

L abriu os olhos e a fitou com tamanha felicidade, talvez tanta quanto quando tivera a notícia de que voltaria comer doces. E em seguida, sorriu, demonstrando a absurda alegria que o consumia. Lentamente, se inclinou para recostar a face contra seu ombro e cerrar os olhos, apenas apreciando aquele afago que tanto adorava.

"Obrigado..."

Ela sorriu com a declaração, envolvendo os ombros do jovem com um braço enquanto sentia que o detetive insômnio pegava no sono.

"Não há de que, Ryuuzaki. Não há de que..."

* * *

L acordou com o som de porta batendo e se sentou no sofá com preguiça. Dormira muito bem. Percebia isso enquanto se espreguiçava languidamente. Tornando-se em direção ao som, encontrou uma Sumire apressada secar os cabelos molhados e vestida da mesma roupa do dia anterior. Ao ser notado pela médica, esta lhe sorriu enquanto prendia os cabelos ainda úmidos com um prendedor verde escuro. 

"Bom dia, Ryuuzaki." Cumprimentou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado para calçar os saltos. "Parece que acabei pegando no sono ontem à noite e acabei perdendo o horário."

Ele a observou abotoar a blusa e passar um mínimo de maquilagem antes de se dirigir à mesa para guardar suas coisas na maleta.

"Trate de seguir minhas instruções desta vez, ouviu? Coma verduras e frutas, beba água, durma bastante." E com isso, pendeu a mão para bagunçar o cabelo de Ryuuzaki, que soltou um grunhido cansado.

"Você não disse que não era mais minha médica?"

Ela simplesmente riu. "Posso não ser mais sua médica, mas sou sua amiga. Não quero te ver doente novamente."

Pegando sua maleta, perdeu o sorriso feliz que o detetive demonstrava enquanto se dirigia à porta, apressada. "Até mais, Ryuuzaki."

Quando estava para sair, a voz de L a parou.

"Tem a tarde livre hoje?" Ele perguntou, fazendo-a parar e fitá-lo curiosa.

"Bem, hoje vou trabalhar a tarde inteira, mas amanhã estou com o dia livre."

"Então, vamos almoçar juntos?"

Ela se mostrou surpresa com o convite, mas acabou sorrindo enquanto abria a porta para sair.

"Claro, Ryuuzaki."

**Fim do Capítulo 6**

Pois aí está, pessoal!

Gostaram de ler? Porque eu adorei escrever!

/o/

É muito bom soltar tudo quando se tem inspiração! Estive passando por umas paradas meio complicadas além das provas, e acabei de voltar de viagem. É meio que de madrugada, e eu tô com sono e exausta, porém super-feliz!

A parte que eu mais gostei foi quando a Sumire disse que não era prostituta!

XDDD

Saiu do nada! Eu me coloquei no lugar dela, com um cara tirando a camisa e falando que tratava do pagamento de manhã. Sei lá, não me parece coisa de mulher direita!

Continuando, agradeço ao apoio de todos, e estou passando um site com as imagens da Sumire!

Já devia ter feito isso à muito tempo...

XXXXXXXXX

fefe-chan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

XXXXXXXX

Espero que gostem dessa Sumire com forma.

Se quiserem fotos maiores, é só clicar nelas!

Visitem, façam propaganda, e deixem reviews felizes pra Fefe-chan escrever mais depressa!

Beijos, e mil obrigadas a vocês, pessoal!


	7. Chapter 7: Sobremesa

ALELUIA!!!

XD

Gente, vocês não fazem idéia do sacrifício! E eu achando que tinha férias...

T.T

Aconteceram tantas coisas que mal tive tempo de escrever esse novo capítulo! Mas, graças aos reviews muito generosos que recebi, e ao peso na consciência de deixar a galera na mão, consegui o gás necessário pra continuar!

ò.ó

É isso aí! Esse daí tá miudinho, pequenininho, mas precede algo mais! Ele adicionou um personagem que será muito, mas muito importante, e também teve um extrinha do L e da Sumire! Nossa, quando será que ela vai ganhar um primeiro nome...? Sim, eu sei que 'Sumire' normalmente é primeiro nome, mas digamos que a família delatem um sobrenome engraçado...

XDDDD

Para quem não sabe, Sumire significa 'flores do campo'. E eu me confundia, porquê achava que era 'ameixa'... Mas 'ameixa' é de 'Sumomo'... Nossa, confusão doidona...

Aliás, ninguém tá visitando meu site com as imagens... Pô, vamos visitar aí, galera!

fefe-chan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com

Não esqueçam de trocar o (ponto) por '.', tá?

XD

Bem, continuemos com a história! Boa leitura!

**Sugarfree: **

**Capítulo 7: "Sobremesa"**

Dra. Sumire permanecia na ala de espera do hospital, uma espécie de salão branco cheio de cadeiras de espera verdes vazias pelo pouco movimento, e máquinas de refrigerante e guloseimas. Ela estava com um semblante sereno, diferente dos dias que se antecederam, e para sua alegria, havia finalizado sua última consulta do dia. Dava gosto de vê-la se espreguiçar enquanto esperava a máquina de refrigerantes entregar seu pedido.

Por detrás dela apareceu em homem alto e de ombros largos, e pelos trajes ficava clara sua profissão de médico. Ele tinha longos cabelos castanho-escuros presos por um elástico preto e olhos muito diferentes, cor âmbar. Seu sorriso relaxado denunciava um modo de vida mais ameno e tranquilo.

"Olha só como está melhor, hoje!" O médico comentou sorridente enquanto a observava pegar a lata de alumínio que a máquina fornecia. "Não vai me agradecer por aliviar a sua barra, ontem?"

Sumire ergueu-se novamente e o fitou com os olhos um pouco irritados, visivelmente incomodada pelo tom irônico na voz daquele homem.

Seu nome era Fujisaki, especialista em otorrinolaringologia e pneumologia. Quando ele e Sumire se encontraram pela primeira vez no hospital, não demorou muito para começarem a encontrar suas divergências e convergências. Um médico descontraído e sarcástico como Fujisaki não deveria se dar bem com uma mulher profissional e séria como a doutora que nós conhecemos, mas quebraram todas as espectativas ao se mostrarem uma dupla indispensável nos casos de emergência e por sua convivência intitulada 'entre tapas e beijos' conhecida por todo o hospital.

Muitos ainda apostavam que havia algo mais entre a dupla do que parceirismo de trabalho e uma amizade, porém nenhum dos dois teria o estado de espírito para manter um relacionamento tão problemático e, mesmo que tentassem, provavelmente se matariam na primeira semana. Era verdade que haviam tido um caso que não durara mais do que uma noite, e que Sumire havia cortado o mal pela raiz no dia seguinte. Ela não era uma mulher que colocaria sua carreira em risco por causa de homem, ainda por cima, um homem de uma noite só.

Depois daquilo, e de algumas semanas de clima tenso, o relacionamento dos dois começou a se tornar um de companheirismo, e eram vistos sempre juntos. A amizade era bem saudável, e podia-se dizer que os dois achavam muito melhor ficar daquele jeito.

Suspirando um pouco, Sumire lhe estendeu a lata de refrigerante que tinha em mãos.

"Beba da minha ingratidão." Disse com o mesmo tom de sempre, não recebendo muito mais do que a continuação da encenação.

"Oh! Meu sabor predileto!" Ele riu, abrindo a lata e bebendo o líquido como se fosse tomado de uma sede aterradora, finalizando com um suspiro satisfeito. "Ahh...! Então, resolveu seus assuntos?"

Sumire sorriu, recostando-se na máquina.

"Sim, sim. Nada que uma boa conversa não solucione..." Respondeu calmamente, novamente se espreguiçando com uma languidez que fazia com que todos os poucos médicos e pacientes homens que passassem pelo corredor lhe observassem, alguns discretos, de rabo de olho, e outros descaradamente, até diminuindo o passo para poder apreciar melhor a vista.

Vendo isso, Fujisaki soltou uma risada que não poderia passar despercebida.

"Você vai acabar sendo atacada se não parar com isso." Ele advertiu divertido, recebendo um olhar curioso por parte dela que trazia a sua face feminina um ar inocente. Isso o fez rir ainda mais. "Ainda não sei como consegue ficar solteira... Acho que vou começar uma tese!"

E com isso, tomou mais um gole do refrigerante.

"É óbvio que os homens se sentem atraídos, porém hesitam em se aproximar. Sumire, a senhoria é como uma rosa! Muito bela e perfumada, porém se seu parceiro não souber como lidar com você, ele pode acabar se espetando... E eu tenho a cicatriz para provar!" Fujisaki apontou para o coração em uma espécie de encenação melodramática.

"Fujisaki..." Ela advertiu, visivelmente irritada pela piada sem graça.

"Vai me dizer que é mentira?"

"Minha vida não é da sua conta." Ela disse em tom áspero, fazendo-o tremer e se calar de imediato.

O clima entre eles ficou meio pesado, tanto que Fujisaki não demorou a suspirar e tentar contornar a situação.

"Mudando de assunto, já está na hora do almoço." Comentou, observando as horas em seu relógio. "Vamos comer no lugar de sempre, ou prefere algo diferente?"

Ela sorriu imponente, cruzando os braços contra seu tórax.

"Digamos que tenho outros planos para hoje."

Fujisaki piscou duas vezes, meio que surpreendido, e antes que pudesse protestar foi parado pelo som de telefone tocando. Rapidamente, Sumire retirou o celular do bolso extremamente largo do jaleco e o atendeu com certo entusiasmo.

"Mochi mochi. Hai, já terminei por hoje. Agora? Certo, já estou indo."

Ao desligar o telefone, o recolocou no bolso. Fitando Fujisaki com um meio sorriso, se despediu normalmente.

"Até amanhã, Fujisaki." E partiu um pouco apressada pelos corredores, deixando um médico perplexo para trás.

O homem coçou a nuca enquanto suspirava um pouco indignado.

"E agora? Com quem eu vou rachar a conta!?"

* * *

L estava do lado de fora do hospital com seus trajes e posição habituais. Com o polegar contra o lábio inferior, se perguntava da razão de tanto nervosismo que sentia. Seus dedos do pé mal se continham dentro dos tênis gastos que calçava! Talvez devesse perguntar à Sumire... Não! Soaria ridículo demais. 

Antes que pudesse continuar com seus pensamentos, ouviu seu falso nome ser chamado. Erguendo a cabeça levemente, encontrou Sumire caminhando em sua direção.

"Olá, Ryuuzaki." Ela cumprimentou, observando um pouco seu ex-paciente. Ele parecia um pouco mais saudável com sua cor semi-pálida voltando e olheiras regredindo lentamente.

"Boa tarde. Como está?" Eles já começavam a caminhar.

"Muito bem. Consegui resolver alguns casos que estavam pendentes que precisavam de atenção... Mas, e você? Vem seguindo a dieta?"

"Sim, fiz tudo o que mandou."

E permaneceram andando em silêncio pelas ruas até que, depois de algum tempo de caminhada, se tornou a L.

"E então? Aonde vamos comer?"

"... Eu pensei que você estivesse nos levando..."

"..."

* * *

Após alguns minutos, os dois se encontravam em um restaurante conhecido pela médica. Tinha um estilo bastante informal, com mesinhas de dois e quatro lugares espalhadas pela sala de porte médio e tom esverdeado bem claro. Eles estavam sentados no que parecia a mesa predileta de Sumire, ao lado de uma janela ampla com cortinas xadrez combinando com as paredes, e vista para uma rua não muito movimentada. 

Segundo a doutora, a comida caseira que serviam era simplesmente deliciosa, e ela era uma frequentadora assídua do lugar.

Após comerem o prato principal, era óbvio o desejo profundo do detetive.

"Porque não comemos uma _sobremesa_?"

E também era óbvia a resposta da médica.

"Creio que _não_."

L permanecia a fitá-la com seus orbes negros e calculadores. Nunca, mas _nunca_ que ele sairia daquele restaurante sem pelo menos um gosto adocidado na boca.

"Banana Split."

"Não."

"Uma pequenina mousse de brigadeiro."

"Isso tem calorias pra 7 de você."

"Pudim de leite!"

"Negativo."

Com nojo evidente na face, ofereceu uma última e apelativa tentativa.

"Torta de limão _LIGHT_."

"Sobremesa não serve se não lhe trouxer prazer, Ryuuzaki."

Ele já estava ficando sem recursos, porém L _nunca_ perdera um caso sequer, muito menos uma discussão casual cujo destino fosse _doce_. Ele até tinha um plano em mente...

Sumire já estava cansada da insistência do mais novo amigo, mas para sua felicidade, ele havia cessado de implorar. Agora ele parecia apenas... Fitá-la com aqueles olhos pedintes...

Droga...

"Aa... Tudo bem, então..." Ele disse com tristeza estampada no rosto alvo, seus olhos de tom contrastante encarando-a como um gatinho perdido no meio da chuva. "Esse biscoitinho do seu café... Será que eu poderia...?"

Aquela cena era de partir o coração... Como é que ele aprendera a manipulá-la tão bem?

Enquanto lhe entregava o biscoitinho, não perdendo o gosto com o qual ele saboreava aquele aperitivo tão pequenino, bufou alto enquanto se recostava a cadeira.

"Onde está o cardápio?" Era visível o sorriso que prosperava na face de L, que prontamente lhe entregou o folheto. Após dar uma checada nas opções, Sumire chegou a um veredicto. "Torta de morango, meio a meio."

Os olhinhos dele brilhavam em contentamento. "Arigatou, Sumire."

E ela simplesmente sorriu. "Não há de quê."

**Fim do Capítulo 7**

Bem, gente... Já disse que vão rolar muitas coisas a partir de agora... Nossa, mal seguro meus dedinhos pra poder digitar esse novo capítulo... Ah, 8 e 9 eram meus números de chamada na escola, isso deve ser um sinal...

XD

Fefe-chan dará corpo e alma a esta fic, tenham certeza! Só necessito que o pessoal continue me presenteando com reviews tão queridos, e que apenas aguardem com paciência, pois podem ter certeza que vai valer a pena...

Sem spoilers, sem spoilers...

Agradeço por lerem, e até a próxima! Juro que vou tentar dar um update até o fim desse ano, ou melhor, até o Natal!

Nossa, quanta boa vontade...

XD

Até, beijos!

Fefe-chan


	8. Chapter 8: Echo Hemorraging Tumor

-

**"Sugarfree"**

-

-

Primeiro, eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas a todos que acompanham minha história. Eu sei o quão é horrível quando um autor para de dar updates.

Gostaria apenas de explicar o porquê de tanta demora... Primeiro, estava no terceiro ano e estudando para o vestibular, depois o próprio vestibular me consumiu até ser engolida viva pela dúvida de ter ou não passado para a universidade que desejava!

Até pensei em escrever, mas sentia que não conseguiria um trabalho satisfatório tanto para mim mesma, quanto para vocês que acompanham minha fanfic e deixam reviews tão carinhosos!

Bem, agora são só flores! Passei para o segundo semestre na UFRJ em Engenharia e estou super feliz da vida! Já é 3:30 da madrugada, mas hoje assisti Death Note (dublado pelo meu querido Guilherme Briggs) e quando o L disse: "Vai se danar, Kira!", me senti tão inspirada que tinha de escrever! Estou escrevendo desde as 22:30 (Quando acabou Death Note) e finalmente cheguei aonde queria com esse capítulo.

E para animar, aviso que já deixei parte do próximo capítulo pronto e sinto que conseguirei seguir uma rotina de escrita descente dessa vez!

/o/

Agradeço a todos que, apesar de já fazer mais de 1 ano, estão aqui lendo o meu próximo capítulo!

Então podem se sentar e espero que se divirtam!

-

-

**Capítulo 8: "Echo Hemorraging Tumor"**

-

L gostava de refletir sobre seu relacionamento com Sumire, e como se aprofundava a cada dia que se passava. Parecia que fora ontem quando ele sentira suas mãos pequeninas pela primeira vez, deitado naquele quarto gelado e doente como jamais esteve.

Talvez não tivesse passado uma boa primeira impressão, porém conseguira manter contato com ela mesmo após curado, e desde o dia em que voltaram a se falar a intimidade entre os dois se tornava cada vez maior. Passavam a almoçar juntos quando ela era liberada do hospital, e nos finais de semana livres estavam sempre juntos, fosse assistindo um filme ou apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

De vez enquando, o detetive se perguntava se jamais tivera alguém tão próximo além de Watari. Desde que se lembrava fora sozinho, e nunca sentira necessidade de estar com alguém. Ele entendia, de certa forma. Afinal, nunca soubera a sensação.

Essa era uma das poucas coisas que compreendera sobre seu relacionamento com Sumire. Se tornara dependente dela, e isso obviamente o preocupava, porém descobrir que o mesmo ocorria com ela durante uma conversa o deixara com um estranho sentimento de realização. O porquê disso? Mais uma das perguntas das quais ele desconhecia a resposta.

Afastando os pensamentos abstratos de sua mente, decidiu voltar à realidade. Estava sentado com Sumire em uma das mesas do bar cujo nome ele nem fazia idéia. Não era um local que frequentaria normalmente, porém, não era de todo ruim. Tinha um semblante elegante por dentro, com uma pouca iluminação e pessoas mais refinadas, sentadas em mesas de metal ou no balcão extremamente limpo. Era bem diferente dos bares imundos e mal encarados que via nos filmes que Sumire alugava.

Ele próprio se mostrava apresentável: Terno preto, camisa social, calças combinando e um sapato belamente lustrado por conta de Watari. Já a aparência física fora melhorada por Sumire, que o apresentara ao bom e velho 'gel' e 'colônia', além de uma leve base no olho para esconder as olheiras que, apesar do tratamento em progresso, ainda se destacavam em sua pele clara. Pessoalmente, ele não apreciava ter de se sentar como uma 'pessoa civilizada', como diria Sumire, nem seus pés aprisionados naqueles calçados desconfortáveis, mas era tudo pelo bem da boa experiência de campo.

Quanto a própria médica, L tinha de admitir que estava com uma ótima aparência. Claro que ele a preferia sem aquela maquiagem, por mais leve que fosse, mas o vestido verde escuro lhe caia muito bem e, além de acentuar suas curvas e proporções, trazia a tona seus olhos esmeralda. Até hoje L não entendia o motivo de Sumire mandar-lhe mudar de canal enquanto assistia 'Tim Gunn, guru de estilo'. Não era para ele aprender quando algo ficava bem no corpo, ou não?

Junto com eles nas mesas conectadas estavam pelo menos umas quinze pessoas, todas médicos. Muitos eram sérios e profissionais, mantendo compostura, enquanto os estagiários mostravam sinais de entusiasmo, excedendo na bebida ou partindo para o ambiente de dança no andar de cima.

Sumire, obviamente, estava acompanhada dos mais competentes senhores, conversando polidamente às vezes ou trocando elogios. L compreendia que aquilo tudo era imprecindível para uma convivência harmoniosa no ambiente de trabalho, afinal, por experiência própria sabia que quanto maior a estabilidade emocional de uma equipe, melhor seu desempenho, seja mantendo a vida de pessoas através da medicina, ou da prisão de fugitivos sociopatas.

Infelizmente, enquanto Sumire lidava com a situação perfeitamente como um membro da sociedade, L se comparava a um macaco ao tentar manter uma conversa com qualquer um que tomasse a iniciativa. A doutora tinha de ajudá-lo várias vezes, tachando a inabilidade social do detetive de timidez, e isso não fazia de L um homem mais feliz.

'Bem...' Ele pensava. 'Pelo menos estou tendo aulas de comportamento ao ar livre, desta vez.' Com isso, ele se lembrou de Watari lhe passando videos direcionados a crianças de 4 anos. Sumire era certamente uma melhor professora do que aquele Dinossauro Roxo, pelo menos ela não cantava aquela música piegas que não deixava a memória de modo algum. 'Amo você, você me ama...'

"Sumire-chan!"

No mesmo instante, L acordou de seus pensamentos e notou um homem se aproximar da mesa sorridente. Sem cerimônia alguma, o estranho colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sumire que, para a surpresa do detetive, não parecia se incomodar.

"Ohayo." O homem cumprimentou, recebendo um olhar de reconhecimento e um curto sorriso da médica.

"Demorou, Fujisaki." Ela comentou, demonstrando certa intimidade com o estranho e trazendo curiosidade aos olhos de L. Afinal, nunca vira aquela expressão no rosto dela.

"Acabei cochilando... O turno da noite está me matando!" Ele explicou, logo reparando no jovem que o encarava ao lado de Sumire e se assustando um pouco. Afinal, como ver L pela primeira vez e não achá-lo esquisito?

O dito 'Fujisaki' parecia extremamente incomodado com o olhar estático que L lhe mandava, principalmente à sua mão que permanecia no ombro da médica.

"Er... Sumire, você conhece esse cara aí?" Ele perguntou baixo, como se assim não fosse ser ouvido pelo estranho.

"Ah, esqueci de apresentá-los. Este é Ryuuzaki, meu amigo." Logo, ela se tornou a L com um sorriso de desculpa. "Ryuuzaki, este é Fujisaki. Meu colega de trabalho e amigo de longa data."

L não se ergueu, ou ofereceu a mão. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e cumprimentou. "É um prazer."

Fujisaki piscou um pouco incrédulo, mas repetiu o movimento e se tornou a Sumire desconfiado. Ele quase não acreditou com o olhar de orgulho que ela mantinha pela atitude daquele jovem tão esquisito. Parecia que o simples cumprimento fora como um primeiro passo de um bebê para o orgulho da mãe.

Não entendendo mais nada, sentou-se ao lado de Sumire e pediu uma bebida. Em seguida, iniciou uma conversa descontraída.

"E então? A quanto tempo se conhecem?"

"117 dias." L respondeu imediatamente, fazendo Fujisaki quase pular da cadeira.

"Ryuuzaki, normalmente não falamos dessas coisas com tanta precisão."

"É errado?"

"Apenas incomum. Tente arredondar."

"3,9 meses."

"Sem decimais."

"Devo arredondar para cima? Isso não é nem um pouco preciso."

"Tente."

"Certo. Aproximadamente 4 meses."

"Muito melhor agora."

Tentando se recuperar daquela conversa extremamente alienígena, Fujisaki notara algo. Quatro meses? Fazia mais ou menos esse período de tempo que Sumire começara a se empenhar em um caso que considerava importante. E já fazia dois meses que ela começara a agir de modo muito estranho. Seria aquele garoto a causa de tudo aquilo?

Não, não era possível.

Bebendo um gole de sua vodka, decidiu observar aquele garoto atentamente. Não permitiria, de maneira alguma, perder a presença de Sumire por mais que um almoço e algumas noites livres.

Após algum tempo, Sumire foi conversar com conhecidos do outro lado do bar e deixou Ryuuzaki e Fujisaki sozinhos. Aquela era a deixa que o médico esperava.

"E então... Ryuuzaki, certo? Engraçado, nunca tinha ouvido Sumire falar de você."

L não gostou de como a fala do outro soou, mas não entendia exatamente o porquê. Decidiu deixar de lado, e manter-se socialmente apto, como deveria.

"Também não me recordo do seu nome." Respondeu simplesmente, não notando o ódio que fervilhava dentro do homem com quem conversava.

Fujisaki decidiu-se por outro método de abordagem, o 'cara legal'.

"Vejo que não está muito acostumado em reuniões como esta." Estava tão na cara que dava até pena comentar.

"Na verdade, é a primeira vez que saio assim."

"Primeira vez?!" Tá, talvez Fujisaki não esperasse tanto. Bem, o que ele tinha a perder? Era hora da ação. "Então Sumire deve estar te ajudando bastante."

"É verdade, devo muito a ela. Se não fosse por Sumire, provavelmente não estaria aqui, agora."

"Estou vendo... Bem, farei o seguinte: Como está óbvio que você é um grande amigo de Sumire, vou te ajudar, também!"

L se tornou a ele interessado, colocando o polegar contra os lábios.

"Mesmo?"

"Claro! Assim, Ryuuzaki-san pode também ser meu bom amigo."

"Oh... Mais um amigo..."

Enquanto L comemorava internamente por ter conseguido um novo amigo, Fujisaki sorria malignamente.

'É como tirar doce de uma criança...'

"Então, vejo que ela já te mostrou muito! Mas é óbvio que ainda está muito preso, Ryuuzaki! Não está relaxando."

"Relaxando? Bem, eu não consigo neste ambiente."

"Pois eu tenho a resposta!" E com isso, Fujisaki pegou uma bebida que o garçom lhe servia e passou para L.

Este, num misto de sensações, levou a bebida a boca e tomou um gole. Na mesma hora, começou a tossir conpulsivamente e Fujisaki teve de tirar o copo dele para que não quebrasse.

"Que gosto horrível!" L comentou, tossindo mais. "Amargo... e arde! Porque alguém beberia isso?"

"Bem, é o preço para conseguir relaxar." Fujisaki comentou, tomando sua própria bebida em um só gole. "Ah! Um homem de verdade tem de ter tolerância à álcool."

L pareceu refletir, o polegar sempre pousado nos lábios.

"Sumire me pediu para que não tomasse álcool. Que faz mal ao fígado e ao ego. Pesquisas apontam que o álcool é causador da maioria dos problemas da sociedade."

Bingo! Se informação era a fonte daquele cara, então informação seria, também, sua maior fraqueza.

"Como médico, posso afirmar com toda a certeza que um pouco de álcool não é capaz de trazer mal. Está comprovado que muitas populações isoladas da Europa, que consomem muito vinho, vivem mais e com mais lucidez que a média da população mundial."

"Interessante..." L comentou entusiasmado, batendo os sapatos uns nos outros pela obtenção de nova informação. "Sumire não havia me dito isso..."

'Claro que não, porque não está comprovado se a causa é mesmo a bebida, seu metido a inteligente!' Fujisaki pensou vitorioso, tomando outra dose para confirmar sua teoria. "Eu compreendo que não esteja acostumado com bebidas fortes. Podemos começar com algo mais doce e leve, como uma batida."

"Uma bebida alcoólica doce? Será que teria de..." L pensou, enquanto sorria levemente. "Morango?"

"Oras, mas é claro! Deixe-me ver o que tem no menu." Após decidir pela batida de morango com maior teor alcoólico, chamou o garçom. "Homem, vê se me traz uma 'Echo Hemorraging Tumor'!"

-

_______________-________________-_______________-________________

-

Sumire voltou à sua mesa original com um leve sorriso no rosto. Encontrara um grupo de amigos do colégio e ainda estava mergulhada em uma atmosfera eufórica. Porém, toda aquela animação fora engolida ao se deparar a cadeira vazia de L. Teria ido ao toilet? Talvez, mas seria mais provável que fosse ao dito aposento para tirar os sapatos e massagear os dedos como fizera dentro do carro. Obviamente, a reação dela no momento fora de repreensão, comentando que não eram modos corretos, mas não conseguira deixar de rir ao ver a expressão de alívio do detetive ao sentir seus pés contra o ar gelado do carro.

Retornando a realidade, voltou-se a Fujisaki para tirar algumas dúvidas e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo tão feliz, mas uma espécie de felicidade sádica que Sumire conhecia muito bem no roto dele, e com a qual já tivera de lidar algumas vezes.

"Onde está o Ryuuzaki?" Ela perguntou enquanto se preparava para sentar ao seu lado, curiosa com o odor de liquor que empestiava o local.

"Ele disse que ia embora." Respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-a parar meio caminho de se acomodar.

"Como assim, 'disse que ia embora'?"

"Ué, ele tem todo o direito. Afinal, você saiu correndo para conversar com seus 'coleguinhas de infância' e o deixou aqui comigo."

"Agora você está falando por você mesmo." Ela o conhecia muito bem. Estava na cara que aquelas palavras tinham saído dos pensamentos ciumentos do próprio Fujisaki, que não suportava ser ignorado nem por um instante. "Agora me diz, ele falou para onde ia?"

"Sumire, pelo amor de Deus! O garoto tem pernas e é maior de idade! Só não é muito normal, tentei falar com ele diversas vezes mas não consegui. Parece que vive em outra realidade."

Bem, aquilo era verdade. L nunca foi a pessoa mais sociável, mas fora exatamente por isso que o trouxera para aquela festa! Até deixá-lo à sós com os outros convidados fora parte do plano, ela pedira para seu ex-paciente tentar se enturmar enquanto saia por alguns minutos. E mesmo que ele tivesse se cansado de esperar, ela sabia que o máximo que aconteceria era ele se sentar entediado e esperar por ela durante os curtos 20 minutos que estivera fora.

"Pra falar a verdade, nem sei por que ficou amiga desse cara. Quero dizer, olha pra ele! Anti-social, metido a inteligente e imprevisível."

Agora, sim, Sumire estava ligando as coisas. Era provável que seu colega de trabalho tivesse alguma culpa naquela estranha atitude de L. Teria dito algo indesejado? Ou manipulado alguma situação constrangedora? Neste exato momento, a doutora se sentia muito culpada. Ela sabia do que Fujisaki era capaz para conseguir monopolizar alguém, e mesmo assim fora inocente e deixara seu amigo inábil sozinho com ele!

Bufando e passando a mão pelos cabelos, a médica pegou suas coisas e começou a se despedir dos companheiros de trabalho.

"Sumire-chan, aonde vai?"

"Perdi o ânimo e não acho que seria uma boa companhia pelo resto da noite."

Antes de sair, Fujisaki caminhou até ela.

"Então ao menos me deixe te dar uma carona! Não tivemos nem a chance de conversar."

"Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro ir sozinha." Ela respondeu delicada, abraçando-o levemente em despedida. Aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Fujisaki, deixou suas últimas palavras. "Quando você aprender que não é dessa maneira que vai conseguir o que quer, me ligue para marcarmos de sair e conversar."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Sumire era uma mulher esperta, e obviamente descobrira que ele estava por trás de tudo. Dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sorriu e deu um passo para trás.

"Mal posso esperar."

Deixando o lugar, Sumire começou a se perguntar se L realmente fora embora, e sabia que se ele o tivesse feito, não conseguiria contatá-lo até receber alguma ligação dele, ou de Watari.

No intuito de deixar aquele local deserto e caminhar até o outro lado do quarteirão para pegar um táxi, reparou na figura que se mostrava agachada no canto da porta. Ela sabia exatamente quem era, e pôde suspirar aliviada enquanto caminhava até ele.

L se sentava de seu modo particular. Tinha os pés em contato com o chão, sapatos deixados ao seu lado, e o terno amarrado na cintura. Sumire pôde reparar nos botões abertos nas primeiras três casas, deixando parte do tórax do detetive nu, mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi a coloração rosada do seu rosto e a falta de foco do seu olhar.

"Ryuuzaki..." Ela chamou, se aproximando mais do amigo. "Fujisaki disse que você tinha ido embora."

"Eu precisava de... um pouco de ar fresco..."

Ele se ergueu cambaleante com os sapatos em mão, e a médica precisou segurá-lo pelo braço livre para ajudá-lo a manter o equilíbrio. De imediato, ela sentiu o bafo de bebida e quase todo o peso de L contra ela. Ele parecia grato pelo apoio enquanto tentava reajustar o próprio equilíbrio.

"E também, não seria cavalheiro... deixar uma dama ir sozinha... para casa."

Enquanto caminhavam lenta e cambaleantemente, Sumire decidiu fazer algumas perguntas para ver o quão L havia sido afetado pela bebida.

"Eu não tinha te pedido para não beber, Ryuuzaki?" Ela perguntou calmamente, esperando assim deixá-lo mais confortável.

"Sim, mas Fujisaki-san havia sugerido alguns drinques para... 'relaxar'." Ela bufou irritada. Se não tinha certeza de que o médico estava envolvido, ali estava a sua prova. "Não lembro de tê-la ouvido dizer... que o álcool era tão benéfico à saúde."

"É por que não está comprovado, Ryuuzaki. Há muitos outros fatores que poderiam influenciar em experimentos desse tipo, além de que seu estado agora prova minha teoria de que faz mais mal do que bem."

"Faz sentido..."

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, ou apenas descansar, ela não tinha certeza, enquanto deitava a cabeça contra seu pescoço.

"Me diga, o quanto você bebeu?"

A resposta demorou alguns segundos para ser formulada.

"... Uns... 2 copos daquele... 'Echo Hemorraging Tumor'." Ele disse, antes de soltar uma leve risada. Aquilo foi mais chocante para Sumire do que qualquer problema motor ou de dicção do detetive. Não se recordava de ouví-lo rir daquele jeito tão... infantil. "Que nome engraçado..."

Ela suspirou um pouco aliviada. O detetive tinha uma quantidade segura de álcool no sangue para alguém que nunca ingerira bebida alcoólica. Não o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar, mas também não tão pouco para poupá-lo de uma futura ressaca. Ela já estava começando a achar que não passaria por nenhuma situação perturbadora com um L bêbado até que ele abrira a boca.

"Você ama o Fujisaki-san?"

Ok, talvez ela tivesse sido um pouco otimista ao pensar que o álcool não teria esse efeito, e que Fujisaki não tivesse feito mais do que oferecer-lhe alguns drinques.

"Daonde foi que você tirou isso?"

"Ele disse." L respondeu, pendendo mais a cabeça contra o ombro dela em sinal de cansaço. "E também disse que... já estiveram juntos."

Sumire respirou fundo e decidiu parar um pouco. Afinal, haviam finalmente chegado ao outro lado da esquina onde seria mais seguro pegar um táxi, e onde encontrara um degrau muito convidativo. Sentando L calmamente ao seu lado, foi capaz de descansar um pouco e pensar no melhor modo de explicar algo tão complicado para seu amigo.

"Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa, Ryuuzaki. Está coseguindo me ouvir?" Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativo, agora se apoiando quase que totalmente em Sumire, derrotado pelo sono. "Relacionamentos de qualquer tipo são coisas muito complicadas. É impossível fazer o outro sentir o mesmo que você, afinal, ninguém é igual. Há prioridades e valores diferentes, você entende?"

"Uhum, como amigos."

"Sim, como amigos. Mas quando se trata de questões amorosas, tudo se complica mais." Ela explicou, olhando para o céu que começava a nublar. Será que algum táxi apareceria logo? "Por exemplo, enquanto um pode querer ter um relacionamento duradouro, o outro pode não querer se envolver demais. Às vezes demora um tempo para se perceber o que realmente se sente pela pessoa, e quando se dão conta, podem agir de formas impensáveis só para conseguirem o que querem."

L ergueu a cabeça e a fitou nos olhos, como se assim computasse melhor o que ela acabara de dizer, e até visse mais do que ela queria expôr.

"Então quer dizer que... ele percebeu que gosta de você depois de estarem juntos? E que você não sente o mesmo?"

Ela se surpreendeu com a capacidade de dedução de L neste estado deplorável. Antes, mesmo sóbrio, ele não teria a capacidade de chegar a uma conclusão tão plausível, provavelmente entenderia que Fujisaki queria se casar e ela, namorar. Mas parece que todos aqueles filmes e conversas que tiveram teriam surtido um efeito melhor que o esperado. Agora ela estava até orgulhosa de si mesma por ter informado aquele jovem anti-social tão bem.

"Mas ainda não entendo... Se não se gostavam, por que ficaram juntos?"

Era uma pergunta plausível para alguém que passara a maior parte da vida enclausurado praticamente sozinho, sem poder desenvolver sentimentos como amizade, companheirismo e até amor. Sentindo uma leve pontada de pena, afagou a cabeça dele como faria a uma criança pequena e suspirou.

"Ryuuzaki... Essa é uma pergunta que eu não posso te responder com tanta certeza. Algumas pessoas precisam se sentir amadas e queridas, outras querem satisfazer necessidades próprias ou vontades momentâneas. Tem umas que fazem isso só para se mostrar aos amigos."

"E quando se envolve desse modo... Vale a pena?"

"Sinceramente, não. É claro que durante é muito bom, mas depois... Sei lá, você não sente nada." Sumire abaixou a cabeça, olhos perdidos em recordações. "Acho que eu estou ficando velha... Daqui a pouco vou procurar alguém para ter um relacionamento sério? Me ascentar com alguém?"

"Mas você tinha dito que... Nunca tinha suportado alguém por mais de... 4 meses."

Ela começou a rir, relaxando enquanto descruzava as pernas.

"Eu quero muito que você compreenda, mas tem coisas que não tem explicação. Coisas, Ryuuzaki, que nem eu mesma consigo entender."

Ela sentiu L pegar a sua mão, que ainda permanecia nos cabelos negros dele, e brincar com ela como costumava. A que lhe parecia mais divertida era comparar o tamanho da sua própria palma com a dela. Obviamente, havia uma grande diferença, e aquilo parecia despertar uma curiosidade infantil no detetive.

Quando ela havia perguntado a L, há alguns meses, o por que daquela atitude, ele rapidamente soltara sua mão e tratara de mudar de assunto. Talvez, agora que o detetive se encontrava bêbado, fosse sua chance de descobrir.

"Ryuuzaki?" Ele parou por um momento para encará-la, mostrando estar prestando atenção apesar das pálpebras cansadas em meio caminho de se fecharem. "Por que você gosta tanto das minhas mãos, heim?"

Ele riu com o tom de brincadeira dela, uma reação que Sumire esperava. L voltou-se a mão com um ar fascinado enquanto voltava a compará-las.

"É que eu nunca tinha visto... mãos menores que as minhas." Aquela resposta a pegara de surpresa. Como assim, 'nunca tinha visto'? Ela continuou em silêncio, esperando para ver se teria alguma explicação, ou não. "As mãos do Watari são enormes, meio enrugadas e quentes. Mas as suas são... muito pequenas, macias e... um pouco frias."

"A minha temperatura corporal sempre foi um pouco baixa..." Ela constatou, voltando-se a L logo depois. "Mas você nunca tinha visto outras mãos, Ryuuzaki."

"Não. Só as do Watari." Ele pareceu emudecer um pouco, os olhos mais entristecidos com recordações.

"Entendo..." Sumire pensou em como animá-lo, e decidiu entrar na brincadeira. "Você sabia que eu também nunca tinha visto mãos como as suas, Ryuuzaki?"

"Verdade?" Ele perguntou reanimado, olhos enormes tentando descobrir a veracidade daquilo.

"Sim. Seus dedos, por exemplo, são longos e definidos como os de um pianista." Ela ressaltou a afirmação inspecionando seu dedo indicador e o resto da mão como ele próprio fazia. "As veias não são muito destacadas, apesar de tão branco, e sua mão inteira não é quente, nem fria. É até reconfortante."

"Você acha?"

"Acho. Aliás, não é só sua mão, Ryuuzaki. Você todo é único."

Sim, a médica podia ver a felicidade dele por ela ter prestado tanta atenção em suas qualidades físicas ao invés de ressaltar as diversas imperfeições que uma pessoa como ele apresentava. Um enorme sorriso se estampou na face do detetive, e agora Sumire se sentia menos irritada com Fujisaki pelo caso da bebida. Aquele incidente proporcionara um momento tão feliz para L que ela pensava, até, em agradecer ao médico.

Ela notou, ao longe, um carro se aproximando e se animou ao ver que era um táxi. Quando ia se erguer, sentiu L impedí-la, mantendo sua mão como refém.

"Sabe, Sumire? Eu também não gosto só das suas mãos."

Foi tudo tão rápido e imprevisível que Sumire se encontrava estática e sem reação. Em instantes L a segurara pelo ombro com a mão livre e se inclinara em sua direção. Enquanto recobrava a consciência, ela podia sentir pela mão que colocara no tórax dele em busca de apoio, o quão aquilo o afetava. Ele tremia, seu coração batia rápido e a elevação frenética do peito deixava claro que respirava com mais sofreguidão.

E tudo aquilo por causa de um beijo.

Após alguns segundos, nada mais do que isso, L se separou e permitiu que ela fitasse sua face. Sumire ainda se encontrava surpresa, chocada e cheia de perguntas que precisavam ser respondidas. Por que ele a beijara? Ele estava tão bêbado assim? Teria interpretado mal a conversa, ou agido por algum motivo escondido? Ou pior, teria ele... _sentimentos_ por ela?

Quando Sumire ia interrogá-lo, notou que a face dele estava estranha, com uma coloração esverdeada. Se tocando do que se passava com ele, o ergueu rapidamente e inclinou em um canto. L prontamente envaziou o estômago e, após terminado, pendeu na direção dela totalmente enjoado. Suspirando derrotada, a médica limpou a boca dele com um paninho que encontrara no bolso e buscou por uma bala de menta na bolsa.

Definitivamente, aquela seria uma _longa_ noite...

-

**Fim do Capítulo 8**

**-**

**Notas da Autora:**

-

Espero que tenham gostado da aparência do texto. Tentei deixar o menos grudado possível, e até acrescentei alguns traços para que os espaços ficassem bem definidos e bonitos.

Não sei se é impressão, ainda não vi o número de palavras, mas creio que este capítulo esteja um pouco mais longo...

Aliás, um 'Echo Hemorraging Tumor' poderia ser traduzido como 'Tumor Hemorrágico Ressonante' (by: Marinyah-chan)! É uma batida de morango que chamou a minha atenção pelo nome... Entendo 'Sex on the Beach', 'Bloody Mary' e 'Blue Lagoon', mas esse é simplesmente um nome que chama a atenção!

*Tá aí algo que eu _não_ beberia! XD

Quanto ao relacionamento dos dois, esse foi apenas o começo!

Se quiserem me mandar reviews, serei eternamente grata! Nem que seja para xingar a minha mãe devido ao atraso de 1 ano!

^^"

By, Fefe-chan


End file.
